Yin Yang Orphanage
by LunaSetsuna
Summary: Yami's stepmother Destroys his fathers and mothers orphanage, to protect his friends Yami sacrificed himself to her sick desires for years but when she marries the father of a miniature look alike named Yugi will they be able to find freedom for the gang and what lies a head. Be nice its my first fic Disclaimer I only on the plot the rest belongs to Takahashi Kazuki.Puzzle-Shipping
1. Chapter 1

Yin yang orphanage.

Chapter one.

There was suddenly light in the room causing a young teen on the bed to startle awake instantly moving to the centre of the room with speed that belied his small thinning frame his tricolored star shaped hair messy and unkempt his haunting ruby eyes watching the door only looking down when to figures entered carrying a brown mesh bag.

"Yami you finally will have a 'hikari' thanks to my new husband here~" the woman said kicking the bag towards the teen smirking at his faint glare and the barest of flinching.

A small noise coming from the bag slides to the teen's feet. Yami instantly bending down, trying to hide his fear and hate for whatever is inside while having a dark idea of it being a person. carefully pulling out a child nearly identical to himself the main difference benign pale skin with amethyst eyes.

"shh." Was all he could say fearing of what the 'adults' would do or had done instantly treating him like the others. Laughing the two adults left closing the door the light going off "shh I'm not going to hurt you… I'm atemu yami what's your name?" he quickly wrote down.

"yyugi.. moouto…." The mini version chocked out with a whimper.

"sorry … you shouldn't talk here let me see how bad you are then we can go to bed I'll try to explain in the morning if you feel up to it." The smaller boy nodded with a sigh the elder careful removed the rags covering the kid grimacing at the dark red welts and blood-black bruises covering the neck down on his look alike. Carefully he motioned for the child to lay on the bed the worse of the injury's facing up. "just stay still. I have some stuff that will help ok? Don't talk but can you show me how old you are? Just write it on my pad kay?"

'I have a nasty feeling about this? Why did he end up here' the taller thought half-relived to see the answer was above the if only by six years. Gently he placed several damp cloths on the wounds carefully petting the others identical hair do.

Yugi then suddenly write down on the pad "why don't you talk? You don't have to answer if you don't want to…"

Smiling sadly the elder wrote back "I don't think you need anything else scary tonight… you just go to sleep ok your safe with me… tomorrows going to be a long day and you will need your sleep ok yugi?" the 16 yr. old nodded and drifted off almost immediately. as atemu stayed awake changing the cloths lost in his memories…

"_dad no please stop" _

"_he knows the rules boy as do you."_

"_yes dearest beat him harder for mocking you~"_

"_step mother please I'll do anything just please make him stop leave my friend alone!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The sun did not immediately wake the boys as they spelt curled into each other in the bed the sun heating the black silken sheets till both woke together just as the first morning birds began their calls.

Atemu yami quickly wrote down passing his pad to yugi with the words "how are you feeling? Are you well enough to talk?"

"I'm fine thank you. You said today you would explain can you start with who you are?" Yugi said softly and as warmly as he could.

With a nod yami began to write down only the absolute basics deciding it would be faster once the other boys were let into the room. "as I wrote last night my names atemu yami but most just call me yami. I'm eighteen I think… this was/is yin yang orphanage and you'll see what I mean in a few hours give or take at breakfast the others will come in here if only to keep us from rebelling you probably won't have to work today so you're lucky. The others are my cousin Seth his twin seto and their little brother mokuba, then there's Seth and Seto's boyfriend/ partner joey… then there's twins malik and marik they both are sandy blondes there's also ryou, bakura and Akefia. Seth, seto, marik, Akefia and I are the eldest. Joey, malik, and ryou are your age. bakura is 17 and then mokie is the youngest and the only no worker cause he's nearly 10. The woman who brought you here took over this place a few years ago. If you keep your eyes down and don't show fear you'll be fine. as for work you'll see that in a bit and you'll see why I don't talk when the others come in as a warning marik and bakura have anger issues but they are good guys just let me deal with them or wait till they get joey started. Ok?"

He waited so yugi could read and begin to comprehend what was written before standing up to check over yugi's wounds placing fresh clothes and making the bed.

"umm how can I tell them apart?"

"Joeys blonde loud and has a bottomless stomach which isn't helpful here. Malik's hair is shorter then Marik but marik keeps his hair pinned back after mokie could not tell them apart. Mokie is tiny and a bit like a Labrador puppy with long black hair. Seth is tall brunette and generally calm whereas seto his identical twin is obsessed with games and winning he makes everything a game and hates losing. Akefia is tanned like me and marik but has a 't' shape scar with two small lines in it. Ryou's a fraidy cat and talks nearly as little as me. he's short probably only just taller then you. Bakura is a nut job thief his hair like ryou and akefia's is sliver but his is the messiest out of the three of them … as a warning marik and bakura are forever looking for 'shiny' things aka sharp and dangerous don't touch anything like that and you won't have your arm broken. Ryou and malik are what we nicknamed hikaris because they both look like their lovers and they only people who can calm them down. Mokie can calm don everyone just like I can as long as I kept my own tempers in check. Oh and seto and joey are never really fighting they just like to keep active so they never stop teasing the other till Seth steps in to clobber them both."

Yugi had barely enough time to finish reading before the a for mentioned group came into the room or rather out of there parts. The three sliverets coming out of a trap door to the basement as the blonde-haired people dropped from the roof, from what at first seemed to be a closet came the brunette twins each carrying one of last two came.

"I freaking hate this shock collar wake up!" one of the blondes said pulling his hair into a ponytail without much thought.

"oh stop whining you're the macho at least she doesn't flood the freaking room" the middle sliverets said shaking himself like a dog before getting a towel for the smallest in his group.

" I still don't know how joey can sleep threw that seiren she put in our room ?" a brunette said calmly holding the small black haired child

"Morning temmie hey who's the clone ?" Akefia said smirking lean down to eye level with yugi.

"his names yugi she hitched with his dad they look like peas in a pod. I think they plan on pairing yugi with me so don't bully him if you know that's good for you…"

"hi yugi I'm mokuba yami how much did you explain to him? Ah… big brothers I hope she brings the food soon joey looks like he's starting to wake."

The brunettes looked at each other in mock fear sparking Akefia to comment.

"if you want I can knock him out" he said grinning.

"NO." the twins said before seto continued. "last time he was to out of it and we All suffered for it you know the rules both before and after …" he trailed off suddenly trying to avoid atemu's eyes despite tem being closed.

"ii'm ryouu….umm yammmi has she….?" The tiny sliverets stuttered.

"not yet ryou oh that reminds me I was able to find some of your old stuff the other day" he wrote trying to relax the overly shy boy.

"Really sweet" mokie quietly cheered.

Yami quickly dived under the bed to lowly hand out the reclaimed items. –joeys black red eyes dragon plush; seto's blue eyes plush dragon; Seth's card shaped locket containing a family photo; mokies mini card locket matching Seth's; Ryou's change of heart plush,; bakura dragon zorc; akefia's necklace; Malik's toy motor bike; Marik's staff/wand, and his own necklace/puzzle with the shared three toys dark magician dark magician girl and kuriboh. "if you guys are quick we should be able to hide them in our areas right Seth?"

"yeah I can't believe you got the back… oh goods you didn't trade for these did you?"

"no she was punishing me next to the bins I saw them under some stuff and clean them once I was allowed back in I pretended I was taking some food scrapes for you guys I'm soo glad we thought of pulling that trick once a month. That was not a bad I idea marik."

The older ones quickly grabbed their partners gear racing into their areas to hide the stuff. While the younger ones started to talk to yugi asking about the tiny look alike of their friend.

"so why are you here?" malik asked curiously and with his typical bluntness.

"myy dad married thhe lady who runs thiss place…"

"and your ma? Family?" malik pressed on.

"gone ii don't know where grandpa is… mom died as I was young dad hates me for it…."

"that's lllike yyammi…."

"what do you mean um ryou?" trying to work out who he was talking to.

With a sigh yami wrote down "my dad used to run this place as a really orphanage but then married her before dying dad was rough but never like her she kept him drunk and changed the records saying that this places was abandoned after dads death my really mom died when I was kid around the same time as my aunt uncle and the others parents they were all friends our moms."

"What have I told you brats about focusing on the past. I thought you yami knew better~" a females voice rang out in a sickening sweet sing song voice her words chilling the others to the bone as yami stood instantly to move to the centre of the room eyes flickering to her briefly before looking at yugi with a soft smile before going emotionless looking at the ground. The others looking away tense and fearful for their friend.

The slap ringing in the ears followed by a loud thud and crack as yami fell sideways dislocating his shoulder before being kicked by yugi's father.

"you know the rules and the drill as per always my boys~ now eat and choice todays work" the woman sang before wrapping her arms around Mr. mouto laughing as they shut the door behind them.

Mokie ran over to yami already pulling out another of their secrets a forbidden medicine kit as ryou quickly checked him over. Yami rolled his eyes sitting up quickly using sign language to the others "I'm fine I'm fine put that away mokuba that's for emergency's not things that heal unaided."

Mokuba reluctantly put the kit away before relaying yami's "words" to yugi.

Seth rolled his eyes releasing that the scent of food and the sound of yami's injury's had woken his lover. "don't even think it jo."

"I hate her."

"we know mutt now move over and say hi to the new shortie."

"I'm not short!"

"mokie is ten and taller then you so unless your younger then mokie I doubt it seeing your with yami I'd say you're the mutts age correct?" seto reasoned dodging the punches thrown by joey at the dog references.

"I'm yugi mouto and yeah I'm 16."

"I'm not a dog, Seth he's being mean again… Yay food let's eat" joey said bouncing like child at the food causing everyone to laugh as happened every morning.

"Malik pretty go set the table if you can call it that. ryou mokie the plates please." Marik said as his miniature lover pulled out the long piece of wood they used as a table on the floor pulling some ripped sheets around it as chairs.

"Kura, seto go grab that darn list it best to deal with it on an empty stomach. Temmie Seth can sort out the food. Joey go down stairs we can use that flood water to drink I tested it on waking its safe and clean of all things." Akefia planed keeping in sync with marik while pulling yugi and those who had finished into an arranged seating order so minimise fights.

Mokuba placed out some plastic stained cups the disposable one use kind one sees at doctor surgery's while ryou set out some red clay rounded plates he and joey made when she first entered their lives " uum ake… we need another pplate…."

"yugi can share mine in don't eat much and I can just feed out of the can if need be." Yami wrote quickly.

"damn her. listen to the line-up guys. SM bandage, food-sex, furry-fantasy, then shotacon. As well as edit duty." Bakura ranted.

"kura that's normal… let's see marik you want bondage or are you having furry today?" Seth asked.

"SM. We may as well like what we have to do you taking food again for joey right?"

"with the way the mutt eats of course." Seto said rolling his eyes.

"she's making me work today … that's odd I'm not 11 till next month…" mokuba said sadly noticing the shotacon.

"if iii was younger idd swap." Ryou stuttered to mokuba hugging him gently.

"naw. Yami you and yugi can take edit duty. Right Bakura?"

"damn straight we can't let the newbie work till he's comfy with it who knows what that woman would do."

"guys I think I'm going to a joey … can we eat your talking is ruining my appetite and we all know that I haven't been all that hunger lately. I'm mean it but before dishing this whatever it is up… keeper or thief can ya fix my arm!?"

The group smiled then bakura fixed him. "now can we eat my king?" he teased.

Yami rolled his eyes at the hated nickname the dished out the food the youngest first with even amounts up till the older ones before putting the can of brown mushy stuff aside hidden for later using only a third of what the kids got for the elders to eat now.

"ow its hot" yugi jumped burning his tongue.

"well that's new or is it summer already?" joey said laughing his mouth full.

"who cares?" bakura said blowing on Ryou's with Akefia to cool it.

Yugi then jumped worried when yami merely tipped it down his throat "NOOO"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

" yugi its fine its yami." Seth said worried by yugi's sudden scream.

"but his tongue oh god you ok?"

"yugi… I don't have a tongue I'm fine that's why I don't talk I cant."

With that bakura and marik began laughing.

"the king of games forgetting to tells a newbie before eating something that would harm the rest of us … someone pinch me I think I'm dead." Seto snorted smirking before Akefia and malik really do pinch him. "OW it's a metaphor your drop kicks?!"

"yyou haavve noo onne buuut yourslelff too blllame." Ryou said smiling.

"he's right big brother" mokuba said cracking up as well as joey and Seth try to calm yugi down stifling their own amusement.

" seto if you were dead then this must be hell after all were still together." Joey said staring a tickle war with seto.

"as your mom would say 'together or not at all'. Right Seth?" Malik laughed.

"as always Oi knock it off before yami eats yours he's finished remember?" Seth said calling breakfast back in order.

"how, when? Oh gods does it hurt?" yugi questioned while eating.

"when she came in remember how she said 'what have I told you about talking of the past' well that's the punishment that and yami was lost his temper and as she put it his tongue ran away with him…" Seth explained sombrely.

"I don't regret it and I ment every word even if I can't repeat them now it felt good true we now have an agreement but the satisfaction will last till I do die."

" yeah we just hope you don't make any more agreements with here you look like malik 3 years ago and I know you know what I mean." Malik said looking yami in the eyes.

" I know ok."

"hey um I ment to ask earlier but what did that stuff mean?" yugi asked scared.

" she using us to make porno. Sm bondage means that marik will tie me up and yeah. food sex seto joey and Seth always do where they uses the food to simulate each other before and during the act. Furry-fantasy Akefia or bakura will dress up as an animal or mythical creature and both enter ryou… as for mokies first film shotacon he's doing to have to masturbate then uses toys on himself. This will all be filmed then you and yami on edit duty need to watch everything filmed and make sure none of us say who we are our ages or where we are so she can't be caught. After having it we get sent to our rooms till night fall then we get to talk again and we have the leftover food then its bed time. She thinks and most likely wants you and yami to have a go. I bet that's why furry is on there but we thought and seeing how much your blushing and looking like you're gonna die, then we were right about you being virgin. The only reason mokies not freaking like you is cause he's been on edit duty since she started this." Malik explained hurried.

" don't worry yugi I will never harm you or do anything you don't ask for. I dint want you to end like I did." Yami said standing to clean up washing the dishes whipping the table and putting everything away.

"aw look dear he's still sore over 10 years ago, isn't that sad~ Now let's get to work." She said entering the room draped around Mr. mouto who smiling at his son with contempt.

"listen filth the mark of a good movie is to have your audience jacking off and wanting to bang you. Got it." He said his eyes still on his son explain what he plans to do.

The boys quickly nodding before running into the separate rooms, each theme for a type along with costumes. The ukes –joey, malik, ryou, mokuba- setting up the cameras in their rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"their rolling marik."

"good malik-pretty now up on the bed."

Malik quickly climbing on to the wooden monster that easily held ropes and chains in place with their natural victim him. Willing letting his love chain him down gagging him finishing up with a blindfold.

"shh we'll start on three ok malik-pretty?" waiting for the reassuring nod before starting the count down together.

Malik screams twisting uselessly in the chains that hold his legs raised and apart exposed to the whip. Marik laughs bring it down again a few more times the cat o nine tails flaying not only his lover's member but also his entrance.

The gags then removed alone for the useless begs and unwitting moans to come out the whip replaces with a knife the chilling metal first used as a death threat then as something much more sensual craving flowers just above where a mere slip can de-man malik

the knife handle then pushed up into the captive man still crying and moaning fully for the cameras that capture the victims first release crying out

the knife now in Malik's mouth a small vibe pushed in as marik begins to beat his toy taunting and ranting for the cams things like -"that's right slut first we paint the walls white then dye it red." " like it whore" "scream louder my bitch" subtlety using code to keep malik from really breaking – that's right we like it my love-

then re-gaging his love entering his mouth refiling the room with moans pulling out leaving his hikari to whimper moving and ramming inside with the vibe pushing it deeper turning it up.

—"ahhhh ppplease mmmore ahhh" " someone help iii don't wanna love it" "iii don't ahhh want it too feel good sstop" "mmm teasing there ahhh no more please" send code back to his love "more I love it feels good teasing there please more".—

Marik speeding up pounding hard and ruthlessly making his victim bleed to the point of a second release this time coming with malik first inside then out straight into his open panting mouth lifting him for the cams pulling him into a deep passionate kiss of love.

"And were done." Unchaining malik then turning off the cameras carrying his lover out past yami and yugi. "Our score?"

"3-her 5-him total 8." Yami hands him the piece as they head first to clean up then to bed.

"ok yugi now we have to get the tapes and clean everything wash each toy and the chains and strip and remake the bed after that we soak the sheets." Yami's writes before opening the cameras to get the chips "we can watch it later after all the others are done they by then I mean her and your dad will be having a snack or doing each other before going to watch the threesome joey will scream to tell us when to come back."

"you have this down to clockwork…. Oh gods…"

"yeah I know it's disgusting but it's how we survive …. As I said to you last night I'm sorry. When she first came about a week after her first night raped me and said if I didn't give in she would hurt the others. when dad first heard about this he flipped then within ten minutes lay dead in front of the place. I don't think she even buried him it stank for ages then she got the idea of pairing us up seto and Seth slipped up and kissed joey goodnight. just a kiss nothing more the next day in came the cameras, out went the others innocence's. that's when I blew up I had done so as a kid like when dad nearly beaten malik to death or when mokie snuck actually food into his room. Dad said it was hard enough to find someone who wanted one kid these days. Let alone two gay twins, a boyfriend and a midget without the midget being a fat lazy pig. Mokie didn't eat for nearly a month due to dad."

"Really?"

"yeah… aand it wasn't just me who went phyco I had marik and bakura backing me as much as we hated it at the time… if this hadn't happened I doubt we would have ever found it possible to be friends and I doubt the others would ever have the courage to do as they are forced."

Yami turned to see his double head tilted sideways in confusion looking at a bright red box instantly blushing grabbing the box and putting it away.

"what was in that?" yugi asked filled with a naïve curiosity. Only making yami blush harder and shake his head, by now they were nearly finished cleaning they only had to but the camera chips in a small pouch and hang it on the 'adults' bedroom door.

"please come on yami tell me." yugi continued giving a small pout and puppy dog eyes with his near whimper.

'thank the Ra I'm a cat person…' was all yami could think before rushing to do the final part of their task.

Once that was done yami decided to go visit his friends and yugi still trying to get an answer tagged along.

"ah yami you ok?" malik said walking into the former.

"no yugi found that already I thought you two new better." Yami singed rather then write knowing yugi had yet to learn sign.

"I'm gonna kill him. I asked if he hide it but does he oh no…. how much does he know." Malik signed back.

"only that there's a red box that I panicked and blushed before hiding, he won't stop asking help?!"

"After this where you heading? Your oasis ?"

"yeah if you can tell the others to hide theirs I mean their Pandora's boxes and Seth and seto aren't sure to trust him yet too new too weak too questioning and like me related it's like he's bait weather he knows it himself is the question I actually started talking about my father and mokies sugar stash incident!?"

"you want me to take the squirt?"

"no… that could get you in trouble keeper."

"go relax and say hi to isis and ishizu, oh and joey said to keep duke and Tristan away from shizuka and serenity seto wants kisara and tea petted and mokie said to kill that darted anzu for attacking heba."

"ok thanks well I'm off…" he wrote making yugi more aware of being left out and thus begging even more.

"shhhh…. Were headed to our haven the Oasis as we call it. Ok but you can't tell anyone and you have to be silent during the travel there and back."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They had fund the oasis when mokuba was 4 it was their one place to relax and give into the idea of living to fight back. Each had a different part the liked best for Seth his two brothers and joey it was the field of lily's, for Akefia and his two lovers it was the river bed, for marik and malik the like the roots of the change of heart tree as ryou dubbed it. The tree of trees was an ancient willow that was somehow twisted and morphed into a sakura; the two trees merged as if lovers the dark willow wood enchanting in comparison to the lighter sakura or cherry blossom. atemu yami loved the branches tow the willow hugger the cherry closer forming a dome of long willow vines mixed with the sakura petals.

However the number one reason that they adore this area was not for its natural beauty of the soothing an peace it created in their minds but for the solo occupants other than themselves the cats. The day the found the oasis it was raining yet still enchant peaceful the river and risen and a bag was floating down after catching the bag they found small kittens barely old enough to open their eyes.

Each of them claimed one -malik with ishizu (white with gold paws). marik with isis(gold with white paws), Seth claimed kisara(dusky blue) where seto named one Tea (brown and way to affectionate even for a cat) joey lifted serenity (the runt who was blind another slivery white cat) mokuba chose shizuka (identical to serenity but not blind never away from serenity). Akefia had one name duke(black with green eyes always trying to make just like tea) , Ryou adored Tristan (a brown with spikey fur) then there was the trouble marker Bakura's monster Anzu (identical to tea but with a mean streak) then finally his own Heba (tiny fuzball tortishell).

After arriving yami quickly sat yugi down and pulled out the scraps that they save for the kittens before calling with a small hum, the cats coming flying out to him heba instantly getting onto his shoulder. After the where each fed he brought the kittens to yugi heba leaping into the lookaliks arms and curling up for a nap.

"Anzu you hurt heba again!" yami tapped in morse code just as they had taugh their cats, anzu stormed off as he check the broken limb on his beloved runt. "yugi we need to head back we can have short visits back her but never longer than ten minutes it's been three and I want to bring heba back with ups and wrap up that injury." He wrote to yugi cradling heba near his heart under his clothing.

They returned just as joey started to head to the room.

"yam'hows my girl?"

"fine anzu broke hebas leg in front of me that little monster."

"you have him on you?"

"yeah oh and tell Seth he's gonna be a grandpa kisara with kits… I don't know who's though."

"he'll love that. I'll stall so you can hand him to ryou kay." Joeys stated running off to the room then telling the others he was going to the bathroom to the annoyance of atemu's stepmother.

Spending up the stairs the rushed into the damp basement.

"temmie what wrong your supposed to be getting the Kiaba crew?" Akefia said head tilted in confusion.

"anzu hurt heba I was hoping ryou could watch him?"

"suurre." Ryou said scoping up the kitten hugging him. "hows Tristan? And duke?"

"still trying to mate with shizuka and serenity. Oh kisara's with child the fathers a mystery.

"that's going to make Seth happy."

Yugi had moved to the side then noticed that bakura was playing chess against himself. Yugi instantly moved one of the pieces into a checkmate.

"how the!? Damnit!" bakura raged bring attention to the chess board.

"well that makes tonight more interesting, how did you do that yugi?" yami wrote smiling.

"grandpa visited once he had a game store he taught me one game per hour for one day then dad moved us five times in a week I haven't see jii-san since." The smaller boy explained sadly.

"yugi, do you know where your grandfather lived?"

"yeah kame game store east domino. Why Akefia?"

Yami shot him a glance realising akefia's scheme send one of the cats with a note to the place and hope for him to come and end this life. "yugi I'll go do this ne you stay with Akefia and help we might be able to get your grandfather to visit again and at least save you from this life." Yami wrote leaving the sheet with them as he ran upstairs to re-join his cousins.

With Yugi-

"umm what did he mean? Akefia?"

"well runt we trained the cats they know morse code and cause they live on the streets they know where we are in comparison to everything else. Were in east side domino satellite zone the police are too far and not even the cats could make it but if you and I write a letter we can have our family take to your grandfather there's no phone but hopefully he will call the cops for us. If this works out you will be sent to your grandfathers while your dad and temmie step ma go to jail. The rest of us will be moved to either fosters or another orphanage but well be safe and hopefully free. Ok?"

"really? You mean it? But that about the cats wont they be lonely and if you get caught…"

"the kittens will follow us we are their home, and we've be caught before why do you think marik has a shock collar and the rest of us have our hands cuffed with a long chain. We swore not to take risks we couldn't afford nor try running away, but none of us will leave the others unprotected but we think we can take it slow first we can send one of the cats to your grandpa and have it prove he's still there by bring back a pick. My anzu can do that than a week after we confirm if we do then some letters then finally we'll sneak you and about three of the cats out of here. Got it." Bakura said voiced hush eyes keeping watch.

Nodding insanely yugi breathily replied yes then was told by Akefia to stay down there with ryou while bakura started prepping for their turn and Akefia sent anzu on her way.

With Yami-

"I've brought the food…" he wrote using it as a sign as he entered carrying three trays one for film use, one for the 'adults' and drinks for all of them mainly coffee that was insanely weak. After placing the tray down he shut his eyes knowing that he was to be harmed as in their 'agreement'. claws struck drawing bloodied gashes along his eyes before kicked into the wall new fists reigning down on his ribs carefully yami focused on his breathing vaguely wondering how yugi cud have handle this man's hits for so long. Accidently showing his pain coughing some blood into his hand then they stopped roughly grabbing him by the collar of his clothes and tossed to the side.

"Late." Was the only explanation for why he was attacked.

He stood bowed and then left eyes not daring to look towards Seth and seto who had seen this knowing that if he dare 'feel' for anyone but that evil step mother they would be harmed just like his father. He made it two doors away barely swaying passed joey who flinched eyes wide knowing that she will only hurt yami more should he help.

"you should go lay down. Ra I'm sorry yam'"

"ii know… its ok…" he carefully signed. " just have fun… as malik says we may as well enjoy it. And today its chocolate and cherries with honey and cream."

"thanks yam' you go rest."

With a nod he started to continue down the short hallway headed back toward his room. His mind drifting back due to his injury's images faring up.

Dad may not have been the best or anything resembling kind but he was a good man. There was always food, warmth and we were relatively peaceful… this room we shared what to normal homes was a lounge room we used as a bed room the king size bed for all of us with small bunks and camp beds off to the sides in our areas up for marik and malik down for Akefia, bakura and ryou. Then off the sides was the whole Kiaba family with joey. We each had books and toys mostly board games and chess… and duel monsters man I knew we hid our decks but I don't recall where… then there was dads statues Egyptian gods typical of him after all he named me and Seth after a priest and a pharaoh marik was a tomb keeper and Akefia and bakura named after the pharaohs enemy the thief king the stories and ledged he told us each night… I can't believe I was able to reclaim Zorc I hated that thing nearly as much as the pharaoh in the stories did. Then 'she' claiming to be in need of a place to stay with in the week all my family mother aunty kisara and her sister Ishtar were dead only dad was left mommy no please no no don't leave daddy and me not with her no! dad stop don't stop you're hurting him please no don't kill him please father stepmother stop him please I beg you I'll do anything please spare them don't hurt my friends daddy daddy why won't you wake up father please don't go don't leave me too daddy daddy no I won't leave him let me go! I'm sorry I'm sorry Mio I mean forgive me stepmother… it hurts no stop please no more ahhhhhhh sstop let me die no I won't shut up I'll never shut up I'm calling the police owner and guardian legally you may be but I will never let you taint my friends you bitch. No I won't apologise and I never will ah! So what if I'll pay for it you can't stop me from talking.

With yugi.-

"YAMI!" yugi screamed finding the said teen collapsed bleeding next to the black silk bed.

"yugi don't go near him…" Akefia said as gently as he could biting his lower lip fists clenched.

"he's your friend why won't you help him!?"

"thhe last time we 'helped' he nnearlyy died…." Ryou stuttered refusing to look.

"what do you mean?!"

"last time no rather the first time his tongue we tried to help him adjust cleaned the wounds bandages then next day once he woke, she attacked him nine times worse it took months to heal… after that every time we put a Band-Aid on she would Deeping the wound we no longer try to help and he was the one who said to stop for our sakes he could take it but we couldn't." bakura stated lifting yami on to bed smoothing his hair.

"yyugi help mee get some cloths he's been pushing it we need to cool him down thhen ake can feed him. We can't heal or tend to his wounds nor clean them bbut we cann make him more comfortable til he wakes… ii think hell wake by nnight fall then he'll sneak over to the oasis… normally after oone of these he recalls stuff the past only the badd parts though…"

"translation please?"

"her coming our mothers all dying together, her wedding his dad her raping him then killing his old man. Her threatening to hurt us. him defying her the cutting out his tongue. Nightmares." Marik spoke counting them on his figures.

"he saw all of that!" yugi said stepping back pale face filled with horror.

"our mothers where hoping into the car a week after she came they were going to go shopping the revved the car when it staled and it exploded only mokie didn't see too young to recall it… yami was forced to be best man at his dads wedding two day after she raped him only we knew that though yami didn't tell his dad but hugged him one afternoon that night he came into to read to yami while we listened form our areas he always did. Six shots to his head point blank when he bent down to kiss yami goodnight we had to drag yami away from the body the next day then that morning she hit us for moving him. When he started crying at breakfast she raped him as he stuttered out apologises using her name and title, four days later we found him trying to kill himself we were what… about 9 marik? Yeah. we told her that will always be our biggest regret we told her and she attacked us only a small amount but enough to break the depression of yami and fuel his rage the fought. They spent an hour hitting and throwing stuff around before yami started to talk threatening to call the cops demanding she never harm us or he would kill her, he taunted her when she said he would pay then he swore he would tell and she couldn't stop him from talking… she pinned him down on his own bed the one that in winter we would share the one his dad would read bedtime stories in then she picked up a knife and cut it out then when he started to cough to death she shoved burning coal into his mouth. He fell into a coma for three months but we weren't allowed to take him to a hospital. We nursed him and then he suffered for our help. Then he made a deal with her but he won't tell us exactly what that deal is but it means that every time she sees him she is given 5 minutes to harm him in any physical way." Bakura said evenly.

"we weren't focusing on the past we were merely telling the newbie why its forbidden to assist yami." Malik said looking into Mio Orichi nee Yami's eyes.

"good~ oh so he's passed out sad it was time for his daily work out~." She said in her airily evil singsong voice enjoying how the boy apart from her new stepson flinched and looked down.

" he needs a doctor he's in pain let me help him." The newbie begged giving the exact look she wanted to see on his older wounded look alike weak pleading for her.

" fine but only you may touch him~ with one condition~~"

"name it…"

" the minute he wakes you must have sex on film for me and your darling father~ you love him don't you~"

" I do and I accept."

"now none but the two of us can touch him ~~~" she laughed leaving letting the child fall to his knees crying for some goody goody reason for which she cared not.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"yyou are brave…"

"noo I'm not I love him oh gods" yugi cried being hugged by ryou.

"it's ok yugi we can help you we can't touch him but we can still help." Akefia spoke putting his hand on yugi's star shaped hair.

"you mean you knee never to physically touch him?!"

"well at first he avoided us till we confronted him. That's when she came in to flaunt that only she may touch him without her attacking without reason."

"AND WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS REASON!" yugi exploded.

" he was late… she always gives a reason. It's like a condition." Seth said walking in cradling joey who had passed out.

'it is…' yami half moaned while nodding his eyes flickering briefly half wake in pain.

"yami!" yugi cried garbing on to yami's hand causing him to jerk away hissing in agony.

"he and he alone has clearance she said so." Akefia said gently.

"what was her catch… there always one…."

"she wwhats you and your boyfriend here to go at it on camera like the rest of us…"bakura said bluntly.

"No. Yugi don't please I'm not worth wasting yourself on." Yami flinching back pulling his hand away to sign rapidly shaking his head pulling further back when yugi tried to hug him.

"yami stop that you'll hurt yourself more."

"good then yugi won't have to waste himself." He quickly wrote.

Yugi then snapped. Frist smiling then slapping yami across then uninjured side of his face taking a deep breath. " AMTEMU YAMI HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE NOT WORSELESS NOR AM I TAKING THIS LIGHTLY ! I LOVE YOU THAT IS WHY I AGREED TO THAT FREAKING BITCHES TERMS. SCREW HER AND MY FATHER THEY CAN GO TO HELL IF IT MEANS I CAN BE WITH YOU AND HELP YOU!"

" don't waste your self-please you'll be saved and with your grandfather soon to live a really life safe away from the like of me. You are to pure and kind to be wasted please don't sacrifice that innocents for my sake! I can't be saved or helped no matter what you think the others have known that for years! Hell MOKUBA knows it ! DON'T INTERVENE IN THIS THAT DO NOT CONCER YOU . please just live as the angel you are go be free find a person that can truly love you who can only bring you pleasure don't die because of ME!" yami signed allowing seto to quickly translate the fast hand movements.

" I WANT TO HELP YOU! EXPLAIN TO ME WHY I CANT ! IF YOU WANT ME TO GO THEN FIRST YOU MUST EXPLAIN WHY AFTER SHOWWING ME SUCH KINDNESS AND HAPPINESS YOU WOULD DENY YOURSELF THE SAME. TELL ME THE TERMS OF THIS DEAL THEN AND ONLY THEN WILL I CONSIDER RETRACKING MY OWN WITH THAT SLUT OF A WOMAN WHO TAUNTS YOU!" yugi screamed back.

" fine fine you want to freaking know you think you can freaking handle it! Ha you make me laugh but if that's what will get rid of you sit down." Yami smirked darkly signing to the others who with yugi sat down staying to translate and because they had tried everything to hear this only to be denied or stoped.

"reason one you can't save the likes of me is because she and now I too have an STI called Gonorrhoea she told me the day she raped me she flaunted her life not the lie she told me father she was a prostitute who was removed from high class sex payments due to her illness that's why she came here she needed a home and saw us playing as 'cute' reminded of what she used to have the thought who to use us keeping me as hers when she wanted it and in exchanged only I would be harmed I demanded that she had to give a reason every time for my friends sakes. In exchange I would never defy her and forever be submissive to her. I am tainted to the point of my own name 'yami' the darkness, as she Mio daily takes those films of the rest to sell to her old clients they won't have sex with her so she uses me each night when she returns. Your father married her for a reason little one she told me the night of their wedding three weeks before you first came here. He wanted you to die painfully slowly without going to prison she knows that the more she beats me the more quickly my heart races trying to heal the faster I shall die by pairing you to me she can watch us both the son of her first and his pathetic look alike die and she swore the second I am dead she will uses mokuba while leaving my body to rot as a reminder for what defiance's will bring. So Yugi still going to waste your purity your life on something like me! Knowing that within a week Your beloved grandfather will come and save you bring you to really home send you to school to have a cushy life you deserve? I wouldn't waste that freedom by trapping yourself into my life! I only ask that you take the others with you for my own plan is to kill her and your father and burning this hell hole down with me inside it one you and the others are freed by your grandfather!." Yami signed glaring the whole time at his shaking hands before exhaustion over took his fragile weakening body slumping back into the bed unconscious.

" oh gods… YAMI!" yugi screamed in fear as yami flopped limply half off the bed.

"hhe nnever… seetoo pppleaseee tell meee yammis not going to …. Sethh?" mokuba started crying into joeys arms.

ryou and malik doing the same into their lovers chests the older semes lookalikes frozen with shock realising everything that yami had kept from them. Seto Akefia and Seth mentally calculating how far along he is mentally recall just when he started taking a turn for the worse realising why he wouldn't eat any more subtle pushing his food onto mokuba or joeys plate.

"HELP ME!" yugi cried again trying and failing to push yami's slumped body back onto the bed, unsure if the more tanned elder was even alive after hearing that tale.

Bakura pulled away from ryou placing him in akefia's arms and helped yugi push the tricoloured hair teen back on to the bed. then tilt him in case his long-time friend started to throw up whatever little was in his stomach, recalling catching his friend doing so lately along with coughing up blood everyone in a while as if he had a cold now show itself to be more of 'dark' reason.

"we should let him rest… it wasn't till short stuff arrived that he has had some sleep. I should have told you Akefia… I've caught him vomiting and chough up blood for about three weeks only at night he hid the blood saying that he had cleaned some wound I couldn't see… I first caught him at it a week or so ago. He needs a hospital maybe the type he has some kind of treatment they can live. Yugi in light of this I think you we should fake it, we need to help him and we have access with the computers. Seto how good are you at merging videos?"

"ace. You think we can take an old film of yami and merge it with one of yugi? But I don't think we have any… wait Seth you think if we find three old ones you can manipulate into one while I work on pushing yugi as seme in?"

"like we did for mokie? Oh yes. Well just say yami didn't wake immediately till she was asleep and so was yugi's no her basted husband were out cold and we knew the punishment for waking her. If we start now we can be done before 'bed time' just act normal Akefia you continue with your 'work' for the day. mokuba I need you to go through the old ones find some of yami about 5 of them. During that I need someone to work with yugi on topping film it then I can chose the film to edit in comparison to how he goes. Yugi you need to talk as if to yami, someone stay with yami in the room tell him if he wakes then force feed him keep an eye on his temp don't let it drop too much. Who's ever left can take over watching 'them' and looking after yami's heba broken paw right. Put them near each other it'll please yami anyone when you have a moment check to see if anzu back yet with a picture of yugi's grandpa." Seth demanded quickly racking his mind for a plan hoping his twin made a few backups.

"let's go yug'" joey said grab yugi and running him into the next room.

Akefia nodded grabbing his two lovers half carrying ryou into the room set up for their own sextape, marik sat down next to yami on the floor while malik tried to still his tears in the oasis. Heba meowed in the hollowed trap door under the bed, Marik smiled pulling the kitten up placing him under the thin blankets of yami's bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

The sun was final bringing to set and Malik's tears had final dispersed due to the cuteness of the kittens he had fallen asleep earlier and was starting to wonder what woke him suddenly Kisara, Shizuka and serenity on his lap. Then he felt the oh so familiar claws.

"damnit anzu I'm going to kill you!" he said waking looking at the demon cat she merely purred tapping out 'aw you poor little non yami, if I get to see him I'll give papa his present.'

"why did we train you lot again? Yamis hurt he's been sick and hiding it but you let must have noticed first did you bring the image of old man picture? The mini yami's is his grandfather."

'of course just like papa taught me, he's still there he gave me milk and some food his wall is odd what a waste of yarn looking for a kiddie yami he said it was his grandson and told me off for going near before crying.'

"good girl. I'll bring you some food later I need to hand this to Akefia and bakura then I'll be back got it?"

'kay. Oh and kisara needs more food she eat for nine now.' Anzu meowed while taping before stalking away leaving a picture of yugi's mother and grandfather holding him as a baby.

"ok you lot be good. anzu yami was upset that you harmed heba."

With marik-

"yami I don't know why you kept that from us when you wake up me and baka-ra are going to beat the shit out of you."

"Kitten I'm back."

"malik- pretty did she…"

"more then so not only that she met the man, he was in at the time and he has been looking for yugi according to anzu one whole wall was mapped in string with a mini shrine here look this is a pic is at his birthday." He said grinning handing him the picture.

"wow, cute." At his word his lover put a hand over his forehead. "what malik-pretty?"

"you must be dying you said something was cute other than me?" he said shocked his voice lightly teasing.

"oh hush malik-pretty. Now run this to the Kiaba twins, then take my shift of watchin' the king will you?"

"fine be back soon kitten."

Malik slowly walked down the hall not wanting to alert her or that other one he snuck around the 'work rooms' trying not to be mental scared any further, the physical ones where enough.

"please yami just five minutes, I won't touch it I just want to see a real motor bike. Please."

"_you know where not supposed to enter the garage malik and dads acting weird yu know that… but I supposes we can but just threw the window that was if we do get caught we won't bump it okay?"_

"_deal. Thanks a million yami."_

_We got to the window only to find him inside with her. She looked at the window then grinned screamed and kicked the flame Harley Davidson into the dirt scratching it the pointing to the window that was opened slightly saying we had thrown something threw it… no she didn't look at me only yami. Then he came out oh gods it hurt I couldn't see anymore only pain but I could hear yami crying and begging then making a deal with her his father didn't hear him but I did_

"_stepmother please making him stop please don't let him kill my friend I'll do anything."_

"_even what I've asked?" I could hear her smirk._

"_yes, if you save him and never let dad hurt them I will let you have sex with me for the rest of my life."_

Then yami's dad died I woke to find his corpse dead three days… why didn't I piece it together? Why didn't I tell marik or Akefia? Hell I should have told Seth the moment I woke … now I should have gone to yami and had him explain. Should have seen if he was ok. Why didn't I?' malik mental yelled at himself crying inside not willing to shed tears after what she did to the last one who dared show her tears. Reaching his destination he carefully spilled inside careful to not let her see just in case.

"Seth? Anzu did more than her share… picture and info old man's looking for the kid anzu said a waste of yarn on a mini shrine."

"great. We just finishing up on our end too. She and that guy watched akefia's group while joey got us the footage amazing what computers can do I've got it finished and just about to review they said she'll feed us after we leave here then she's locking us in the normal rules." Seto said with his usual smirk.

"rather perfect huh, mokuba and joey are calming yugi down while thieves are cleaning up all the rooms. Go tell them the good news hand the picture to the kid then tell the rest family-meeting got it?" Seth continued his eyes glimmering with the knowledge of a good plan.

"ok I'll go help the others clean up ok?" malik said as he left just in case.

"stop interrupting us moron scat!" set raged back as the precaution.

With Akefia, bakura and ryou-

"why is it when every its furry I'm always a fluffy white rabbit and you two are either wolves or birds of prey?"

" rabbits are weak that get eaten by pretty much everything ryou that and she doesn't have any outfits in your size besides that cause of how girls your body type is." Akefia said letting ryou wind down from the activates not all people that small and fragile can handle five hours of rough threesome sex with two men up there ass for at least three of those hours.

"that and you make a brilliant Alice." Bakura added recalling the British sliverets favourite book.

"not nice doctor elephant" the British boy shot back to his Japanese counterpart.

"both of you knock it off before I knock you off." Akefia rolled his eyes at the book war between his two lovers.

"yes oh mighty Ramses." Both chanted grinning at the older Egyptian boy who merely sighed at their remark.

"hey guys!" malik said throwing the door open into Bakura's face

" OW. Geez man what the hell was that for?" bakura said before hitting him only stoping because it was maLik who was more prone to accidents rather than maRik who would have done so deliberate.

"anzu." One word, four grins, finished with two 'aws' at the sight of baby yugi.

"hows temmie?" Akefia asked.

"no change but that's to be expected not only is he physically weak and exhausted but mentally two he's been holding that from us since mokie was what 4 and he hadn't ment to tell us he was pissed and wanting to protect yugi and lost it before passing out he came close to crying looking at us all realising we didn't go. We not only heard his confession but it wasn't supposed to be known publicly yet. He even told us he had ultra-motives to getting yugi out, that was defiantly due to his anger and by the sounds this isn't a new thought he's been planning how to take himself and her lives for a while. But didn't want mokie to suffer so he deliberately hung on not wanting us to catch on to the faint." Malik said amplifying out loud his voice hushed while helping them clean.

"we all knew there was something wrong but none of us bothered to fess up to force him into telling us. Heck I think mokie has it worse though he just found out that yam's dying and he's next he's ten for cryin' out loud." Bakura said being to have problems with his own temper.

"I still can't believe that after hearing that yugi still loved yami enough to continue with it." Akefia said hearing shoes on the doorstep.

"so did my yami wake then boy~"

"yyess but hee yelled at yyugi then passed oout after yuugi convinced hhhim too goo threew iit…." Ryou lied.

"Good~~ but maybe I should cut off yamis hands before they also runaway with him~~" Mio smirked.

The boys all palled then dropped their gaze.

Laughing she continued "but then he would have to die for not pleasing me~~" she looked once more at the boys seeing them shaking in 'fear' then left still laughing.

" yamis not the only one who wants her dead. Agreed?" bakura snarled.

"hellll yyess." Ryou said bravely his stutter back from the small exposure to her.

"well were done lets pick up yugi."

Akefia carried ryou till the got to yugi where sadly his father was.

" so Son you're going to let a whore take your sweet ass but not your father? What a bad child you are." The 45 year old taunted trying to mimic the twisted singsong of his lover.

"leave him alone unless you know the truth about yam' and that woman you chose to marry." Joey snarled standing in front of yugi protectively as mokuba was squished like a teddy bear.

"oh and what's that?"

"They both have Gonorrhoea an STI he got it from her." Bakura smirked tapping the foul tempered man on the should before mokuba put in his two cents.

"I really hope you haven't gotten luckily with her yet have a nice day you yugi and your 'lovers' will be saying goodnight moon finally. soon I'd say. yugi's brave to accept death for another don't you just like a fairy-tale prince" mokuba sighed treating yugi like a hero off to fight a dragon. knowing fully well yugi nor yami would die, not if he could and his brothers could help it. Watching the man pale and flee the room most likely going to the nearest doctor for a check-up.

"good one mokie" ryou smiled wincing as he jumped down to pet mokuba long unkempt black main of hair rivalling his own in length.

"one never should mess with a Kiaba as mom once said to big brothers screw the rules we have money" the small boy laughed.

"ah the Kiaba motto." Seth said leaning on the door frame.

"so what happened?"

"well we first got pissed at her then your little brother terrified mouto while glorifying yugi." Akefia said trying not to laugh any harder then he already was.

"then we must have raised him right." The twins said their eyes on yugi.

"if you're here?" malik questioned.

"yep were done she said we had to collect you lot and then the food and doors shall be done. Yugi we have something to cheer you up but you need to look up ok?" seto said with surprisingly gentleness.

As yugi raised his tear covered face malik handed him the photo. "yami taught the cats morse code so he could 'talk' to them according to anzu who was our spy she met your jii-san he's got one whole wall as a map/shrine he's looking for you. He wants you to come and live with him and misses you very much."

Yugi leapt up to hug them whispering thankyou's to the boys.

"it's nothing the only thing were upset for is that were using you and him to end this. Even more now that we know the truth yami hid from us." Joey said smiling down at the shorter guy.

"it's ok… I want to help him oh god ii don't want to lose him."

"we won't form what I can tell your father will tell us tomorrow exactly what we need to hear in full, then we can get him the help he needs. Everything will work out." Mokuba said calmly.

"besides yamis a fighter and has reasons to continue fighting. Now let's go eat ok?" Akefia replied walking them back over to the bed zone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

"thank god you guys finally arrived." Marik said when they entered looking as if he had been crying a disturbing look on the harden cruel Egyptian blonde.

"Wwhats happened?" ryou and yugi said together.

Only to hear a moan of pain and the sound of blood dripping to the floor, the entire gang ran towards the bed to see Mio standing over yami with a knife.

"I missed you yami~ wakey up if you don't another to join you~~"

Yami's eyes flickered half open before sitting up slowly and moving to the enter of the room a second knife wedged in his shoulder.

"now Yami~ tell me my rules again for your little hikari chan~~~"

His normally crimson eyes dulled and half lidded his movements slowed and weak as he began to sign as per order.

"one- I ….will submit … to any and all … of ….your wishes.. Two- iii will ….. never speak or …tell … about your illness …. And treat you like…as goddess….three- I ….I will nnever …. Try to…. To avoid my pun… punishment as in ….ru..le one…. If sleeping I will wake ….for me submittance…. Four- nnno one but uss can know…. Iff others…. Learn… aaa repeat of the day of agreement will be done aagain …. Too. Myself as…. Lose tongues sink…. Ships… fivee- if I try to deliberately…. Die… or …com….mit…. surside the nnext fffive hours…. Will bee painfull to me as you gain pleasure while torturing my body with what …..ever …iis on hand….. Sixxx- iiiii…iiiii….. will nev…er ccomplian.. seven- no one… but my goddess mmay touch mee… eight-ii may never forget that… I am … diposible… and thuss… must stay focused on the now…. Reather then my father….. nine- I will never ….. lie to my goddess…. Even if it means letting my friends who this agreement prott..tectss be harmed… Ten- I will never…. Leave… this place alive…. The only thing that may save me … is death….. which my goddess forbids…. Eleven- iii wont try too free the others…. Nor let them learn of these terms… twelve- iii will never show emotions other then….. submission or adoration towards or in front of my goddess….. thirteen- I may ….only call you the …following…. 'stepmother'... 'goddess' or 'master'. Fourteen- iiiii will do… anything…. Too…. Too please my goddess… even if it means dirtying the ones iii…. Pro…tect… fifteen- I ….shall…. allways… let you…. My goddess. See … my ssuffering…. Soo you can ….start… to …preair …. The one… you named…. My 'heir'….. Sixteen- iiiii cannot save them…. Thus… I …will … obey … my goddess and … discard them…. Shutting… and pushing them … away.. they are …dead to me…. Seventeen- iif I dare…. Spill….blood then iii will ab..stain from feeding…. And tell my goddess… so she may me as fit…. Eighteen- iii will …. Enforce …. The others… into … obeying your commands….. nineteen- I will …. Will…. Accept annyt..hing….ffrom mmy goddess… like ….a gift… pain… is …. My chocolate….. twenty- thee fin….nal….. term….. live …. As… my… name… means…. Ii am …. The ….darkness….. my goddess….. the snake of eternity….. never apart….. cursed for all time…..together ….asss … lovers." Yami swayed barely keeping his eyes open let alone collapsing as his bod both needed and desired the full terms shocking and terrifying the others.

"Ah ~~ such a bad boy ~~~~yami you broke the rules~~~ tell me how many~~"

"nni….ne…"

"naughty boy~~ now on your knees now like a dog." She commanded letting him sink to the floor his eyes struggling to keep open.

"Now~~ kiss your masters pussy~~~" she giggled as he crawled forward to obey laying kisses from her feet up.

"such a good boy now then take that knife out~~~ and let's put it to use do you like the sound of that~~~" she half sung with glee as he obeyed with a sharp nod his face emotionless.

"Good boy my prefect little man~~~ now say 'bye bye' to hm let's see… ohhh I know one of those pretty marble like eyes cut it out no sounds now~~ then put it in my hand~~~~ so I can make it into a necklace and always See you~~~~." she continued singing half crooning in ick pleasure as yami raised the weapon his friends frozen in shock and fear unable to move away or react to the horror movie scene. As soundlessly yami sunk the knife in the edge of his eye socket and popped it out before collapsing in pain bleeding rigour sly.

Yugi ran forward pushing past the older woman as she bent to pick up the eye out of yamis hand. Pulling off his shirt yugi started to use it to soak up the blood ruthlessly pouring from yamis empty eye socket, screaming and crying out for the wounded to live.

"I'll see you in the morning yami~~~" Mio sang leaving the room with a twisted smile on her face.

Yami managed to nod in reply to her words pushing his body up snatching the shirt from yugi's hands before standing shakily towards the bathroom the taps going on and the sound of pills being pulled out ringing into the silent room.

"oh god she …. And oh fuck… he…." Seth stuttered dropping to his knees eyes wide in fear and shock.

The room remain silent apart from a deep sobs hidden under the sound of taps before yami emerged from the bathroom the blood washed away the eyelid hanging uselessly closed as yami slowly and shakily went towards the bed after climbing into it he wrote with some of the still wet blood on the floor that they should have tea then also go to bed. Thy remained still before realising that yami no longer was awake yugi franticly checking him over with Ryou's help checking his pulse and breathing searching to see what medicines he had used even daring to check the horrific state of the empty eye. Once done the turn and ran to the windows to spend time vomiting out of it joey, malik and seto not far behind them. while the others stoped moping and got mad punching the walls and smashing the fire wood into splinters, after they finished screaming in rage and anguish with the others not too far along in state of mind they sat down knowing they needed to eat if only to have something to vomit up.

"we'll sleep out here tonight there's the blow-ups we'll push them close to the bed and lay on those…" Akefia said shaking trying to hold back his tears along with Seth knowing they need to work things out.

"we can write the note quickly and send it off to yugi's family saying who we are and what just happened if anyone has a minicamera take a photo and we can send it out with heba and yugi. They leave tonight cover story he ran away after seeing the one he loves wrapped around another's figures while giving up on his notion of helping someone as messed up as yami…." Seth said shaking with the repressed sobs.

"mokie you go with yugi…. Please if yami doesn't survive this night you'll be forced to follow his footsteps let alone the fact that were trying to keep our own surside plans out of our minds should he….." marik continued his gaze on the bed tears present but none falling.

"ii have a old one of his dads its one of those only instant ones." Bakura said clinging on to Akefia and ryou his own tears falling in hiccupping breathes.

"ook big brother…. I'll make sure someone comes for you and get him to a hospital please keep him alive till…." Mokuba sobbed standing up pulling yugi with him.

Seth quickly took as many photos as he could ones of yami and also put in some of the films they were each in. as mokuba picked up heba while yugi kissed yamis prone yet living form, as the slinked way into the night.

With Yugi-

It hadn't taken long to reach the oasis anzu and the others scenting yamis blood instantly going into realisation that their beloved friends and human partners needed help or they would lose the most important to them all. anzu quickly meowing softly so mokuba and the shell shocked yugi could follow, heba curled in yugi's arms trying to comfort the tiny human. They spent several hours walking in bush and areas before reaching city streets the two boys pulling each other closer still following the normally bad tempered cat till they reached a small corner show entitled kami games. Anzu went round back knowing the boys would follow before crying and clawing the door fitfully the boys knocking on the door in tears still covered in yamis blood. The door opened to show the elderly man his grey hair forming its natural spikes that yugi inherited from his mother's side.

"you two should come in. do you want some chocolate?" he asked stepping back at his word both boys flinching stepping into the light their eyes puffy from crying twigs and spider webs in their hair dripping with yamis crusting blood.

"no jii-san… please nno…" yugi chocked out.

Once the boys were seated Solomon mouto began to ask the obvious questions.

"you two didn't kill anyone ? I can see you need help? And this little trouble maker led you here am I correct?"

"nno we didn't ii'm mokuba Kiaba…. This is yugi….anzu the brown she cat is a friends we trained her…. Morse code among other things… the other cat heba… belongs to the owner of the blood…" mokuba half ranted placing the pictures tapes and the few things yugi owned of his mother her angel wing locket with the baby photo that anzu stole. " ahh sorry for ssend anzu to steal juust my brothers and the older ones didn't want to risk sending us here without knowing if you still lived here and still believed yugi was alive." Mokuba cried.

"where's his brother and what other one… this boys not yugi is he?" lifting a photo.

" no… mmy father recently married a woman named mio Orichi the images were taken half an hour before we got here… that's yami… the eldest he made a deal with mio…. His eye was cut out by himself on her orders after he was beaten earlier today he cut it out cleaned it up then went to bed… the others didn't want us to risk staying…"

"his eye wasn't the first wound to this body was it mokuba was it?"

"no it wasn't mio murdered yamis father who ran the orphanage then raped him when yami swore to call the cops she cut out his tongue… she then made the orphanage a porn industry making my elder brothers and the rest make these films… she wouldn't hurt them cause yami made a deal…. She gave him an STI hhe dying and nooww…" mokuba cried sobbing into yugi who hugged him gently humming one of the lullaby's he vaguely recalled his mother singing only to have his grandfather finish it.

"oh my poor grandson and you poor child. I'll start making phone calls, child services, the police and finally the hospital ok boys?" Solomon said not wanting to scare them by picking up the phone when they nodded.

he had the police come to them first the officer a man named Pegasus listened to the boys then sent the tapes to the prescient to match up with some child pronogophy that a team was running a case on, then the two boys climbed in with Solomon mouto and drove back to the hell hole mokuba called home.

They arrived with the sirens off with ten cars plus two ambulances on standby as mokuba showed them in threw the back going straight to the bed room to the others while yugi pointed Pegasus toward the 'adults' room. After waking the boys aside from critically wounded yami who was loaded on to the ambulance while the boys were taken to safety before the lights and sirens where turned on Pegasus had found in a bottle of ice yamis ripped out eye surprisingly in tacked and handed it to the medical squad that was checking out the boys after the first one took yami straight to hospital with the eye and Solomon and yugi mouto.

Mr. mouto was shot for resisting but mio taken alive scratching that her yami biter watch out for his little friends would pay for this.

After a good night sleep and many police interviews social service said Mr. somolom mouto may have custody till the police could finish up. Solomon quickly hired contractors to expand the house part of his store to give the boys shared rooms social services paying for clothes and other things for the boys as an apology.

Two weeks later

"hey yami where back" Akefia said. It was there day to visit yami in hospital yugi got everyday naturally but the others decided to take turns. He ryou and bakura sat down trying to talking to yami hopping would wake up… the doctors couldn't save his eye but please in a glass one of the same colouring, as Seth had hoped the STI was one that did have a cure and treatment was already underway on the sleeping teen.

The police had sentence mio and she was already locked up. The social workers said they may stay and found trust funds and restored them for each of them Seth had to lock seto's account after he finally understood the family motto of 'screw the rules I have money.'

They also had been enrolled at a school luckily they were starting first term and were in mainly the same classes asides mokuba who was two young for high school. The others where quick learners like mokuba thanks to yami and his dads instance both before and after to study daily. they started last week going from jii-sans (as they were told to call him) to school to the hospital then back home to jiisans. after explain their relationship to the elderly man he put in beds big enough, for more than one boy in each room each pairing having a room.

yugi would share with yami when released upstairs in yugi's mothers old room which had been empty since yugi's birth the Kiaba resided on the other side of the hall with a bunk bed a single top part for mokuba and a queen sized bottom for the three lovers. Next door to them was akefia's with his lovers and down stared near the kitchen was malik and marik room. Grandpa mouto living on the third floor.

"yami I'm here." Yugi whispered grabbing on to his hand as he always did.

Ryou sat down next to yugi trying to support him as bakura and Akefia sat down on the opposite side of the bed, gently talking to each other talking about school making sure that they were roughly making the same grades, bakura marik and joey where all making low grades. whereas the rest of the gang besides yugi Seth and seto where fast learners and tied for the top grades in there year.

"she has a life sentences with no bail for the first 10 years. She can't hurt you yami not anymore your agreement has been for filled were safe the only thing that keeps things from being perfect is you not being here. Come on yami please wake up… if you can hear us please squeeze yugi's hand." Ryou said gently moving his friends bangs out of yamis face.

Yugi suddenly flinched looking down to see the paled tan figures holding on tightly. "please yami I love you don't leave me or the others alone. Jiisans got custody of us all and were all going to school you would love it there's a class all on ancient Egypt told me when he, Akefia, bakura, and marik and malik signed up. They put your name down too for when you wake up." Yugi spoke gently cradling the hand yami was squeezing.

" come on king temmie if you don't wake up soon I'll have to take your job of watching shortie, theirs some guys trying to stalk your hikari all with bad reps." Bakura tried lightly hitting yamis unmoving arm.

The hand holding yugi let go without opening his eye moved slowly till it got to the thin hollow metal bars before tapping out in morse code "is this a dream?"

"it's not I'm sorry we didn't work faster yami… we told the doc's everything you'll live they got you on some drugs your illness is a mild one apparently and its treatable you aren't a carrier so you can't pass it to anyone too…" Akefia said gently helping yami sit up, the tall tanned tricolour haired boy still refusing to open his eye.

Yugi leant over and kissed his beloveds lips shocking the other on reflex opening his eye. The crimson orb swimming with tears as the fake one stayed still with its sightless gaze the eye matching the real ones colour in full.

"ii'm sorry… I'm sorry…. I wanted to but I'm sorry." He started to sob barely managing to sign.

"shhhh its ok there there now we know. Your safe now. There there…. Akefia go get jiisans and the doctor ok?" yugi whispered gently hugging his nearly identical lover.

Akefia nodded standing up with ryou who moved to guard the door, running down the hallway to where 'gramps' as they were told to call Solomon and the doctors where talking about yamis conditions and the types of care he would need when he did wake. Most of which had already being prepared and Solomon had the medicines set up for the young teen.

"Gramps Yami woke yugi and the others are trying to relax him yam's started crying at first thinking it was a dream then started to apologise." Akefia said bursting into the room the doctors stand pulling out a few phones to make the necessary calls while the head doctor and Solomon followed Akefia back to the room.

On arriving to find yugi had almost finished subduing yami who sat upright clinging on to yugi shaking numb from his tears.

"Atemu. My names Dr. Valentine you may call me by my first name the rest of the hospital does, my first names Mai and I know I should consider changing it not a very subtle name is it? I'm the head of this ward and have been put in charge of you and your friends medical care from his point ok?" mai said slowly and gently bending down to look him at eye level.

Yami nodded into yugi's shirt.

"now then first I'm going to answer some questions you will want to hear then there's some news for you ok?" mai pause so yami could nod again before starting. " now first off your sti was mild you'll need to have five tablets daily for five months then we can run a few more tests, your left eye is glass we couldn't save it but we have got several courses for you to take that will help you deal with that. While you were out Orichi was sentence life imprisonment no bail and we took some samples of your blood then check your fathers medical history your father was little yugi's uncle his mother's older brother who vanished after eloping with a young woman. Mr. Solomon mouto has said that he will take care of you as he is your grandfather and has adopted you but hasn't changed your name that up to you he has also taken full time custody of your friends and cousins your father married the youngest Kiaba twin they eloped and had you while your other aunt was pregnant with seto and Seth. " mai said telling yami of all the information the hospital could find.

"we've been told to call him gramps while you and shortie call him jiisans. We each have rooms ok you and the shortie shared ok?" bakura said standing next to his usually strong friend.

Yami looked up slowly regaining his normal attitude looking both mai and 'jiisans' in their eyes.

"when can I leave here? ii hate hospitals." He signed looking down.

"well I would be very worried if you said you liked them my boy." Grandpa mouto laughed.

"that depends on how quickly you can let us run a check-up/ after that some people need to have form signed then your free ok? Now don't go scarring that face up anymore your no longer alone in the night ok? Atemu?" mai said standing.

"now. And ok." He signed with a nod looking at yugi with a deep breath.

After carefully helping yami out of the bed the doctors ran a full exam on him. Frist cataloguing his height , weight, mass, then his strength and moveability his heart and blood pressure, running both blood and urine tests. They went over after realising the multiple conditions partial blindness, inability to speak and sti related sickness handing over pamphlets and books over to his paternal grandfather. Once all that was done he was allowed to sit down to deal with psychology and school related tests seeing whether they could send him to a regular school like his friends hoped. They said as long as he kept a white board or a note pad to answer then he may as long as the school was notified of all his conditions then he may start within the week. However he was order to stay for a one nights observation the others were sent home to tell the other and do their homework.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine.

The sun had risen and yami woke startling himself at the stop to the nightmare look around the hospital room trying to calm his breathing. 'oh Ra…. This needs to stop I can't fear her anymore instead I need to act my age and live my life for yugi and the others. Oh crap marik and Seth are going to strangle me… and now that the shocks warn off…. I better start working on preparing myself to tell them… I said her terms to the deal …. Thus I'll tell them my own terms. Then I'll tell them when and why I made the deal.' Yami thought leaning back into the pillows listening to the first sounds of life.

An hour later his grandfather arrived saying that the others were waiting at home for his return saying it was lucky he woke on a Friday mean they had two whole days together before they could go to school together.

The second he walked into the the house area of the game story he was attacked but not by anyone he had expected. Mokuba Kiaba sat on top of his chest sobbing and punching yami, who also began crying and apologising to the boy who had the temperament of a Labrador puppy. Jiisans helped them up and walked them into the expanded lounge attracted to the kitchen.

"BOYS TIME TO GET UP."

With jiisans shout followed several banging noises as bakura and marik try to sabotage the others attempts to get down stairs for food.

"morning gramps." The boys coursed sitting down at the dining table, their younger lovers following with cameras laughing hard at yugi and Seth in the kitchen came out with the first batch of pancakes with Akefia and seto still cooking more.

"every morning I swear they become more dangerous and more hilarious am I right ryou?" malik chuckled sitting down.

"duh Fred… oh man hey yami mokie come over." Ryou called over.

"its pancakes yugi and Seth made them." Mokuba said pulling him to the table.

"why? I mean ii thought you lot would want an explanation or be mad…." Yami signed.

"we do cousin however as you must have forgotten today is your birthday so finally we are trying to celebrate it." Seth said with a small smile as joey fell down the stairs.

"YAM'! happy bday pal. Just don't think we're letting you out of explain dats for tamorra got it?" he said grabbing yami in a head lock noggie. "Now let's eat."

After all the pancakes were eaten Solomon had them all come into the lounge room so they could hand over the presents before yami explained afterwards the elderly man planned to take them around town so all the boys could see and navigate their way home to school and where the best parks and arcades where in comparison to the best food stores.

"with that agreement… we both had two conditions each. It was when mokie got sick she told me after chaining me to a bed that she was just going to let him die from ammonia from trying to leave… I started begging… I had long knew by then that I was going to die but I wasn't going to let you lot come to hell with me… so I bargained for a deal she would have twenty rule I had to obey or I else and vice versa. My punishment was for as you saw… hers was for me to run away or kill myself making her lose her 'toy'."

"what where your terms?" seto asked recalling he time mokie had gone to the oasis alone and got caught in a storm he managed to get home only to become sick to the point they near thought they would lose him then yami vanished for a few nights then he came back grim faced with her draped over his shoulders with medicine.

"one- never to physically touch my friends. Two- never let them know of this deal. Three- to uses me to vent her emotions rather then you guys. Four- ensure their health is kept always have enough food and heat to keep them alive. Five- only this body of mine can be used for Your sexual desires. Six- you can make my friends do anything but die or harm each other. Seven- let them live together never separated or punished in any matter. Eight- they are my persisted let them only see the light of day not my embodied night. Nine- allow them to hear reasons for my injuries so they don't rebel. Ten- I will never let them leave unless it is to benefit their health. Twelve- I will submit as a sacrifice rather than harming them come to me. Thirteen- I will never fight or run away even if they leave I won't, the only freedom I shall ever have is death. Fourteen- you will not mock or belittle me or my friends be respectfully or I will struggle. Fifteen- I will never disobey you. Sixteen- my body is only for your use I will never allow the others to touch me, I will not let them near me in anyway pushing them out of my heart. Seventeen- I will tell you every move my friends make against you and stop them if you learn of their actions then it is my fault not theirs. Eighteen- on my 19th birthday you will tell which ever friend you have chosen as my replacement they can create their own agreement with you. I won't let you wait till I'm gone let them know their fate. Nineteen- after they know my terms will continue till my death if I don't die naturally then I shall let you kill me on my 21st birthday. twenty- I will not try to break this contract with you I will let you see your marks ; never hide or try to kill myself in any way that can be considered 'painless'." Yami said trying not to look at them his eye shut with a blindfold over his empty eye socket the glass eye stored away not needing to be used around the house.

"who was…" Akefia said out loud as Seth and yugi moved to hold on to yami's shacking form.

"mokie. That's why I insisted that we get him out."

There was a few moments of semi silence broken by yamis small sobs. Once he had calmed down mokuba hugged him then handed over the first gift that they had bought after talking to yugi's and the Kiaba only living relative.

"here yami open min first." Mokie said trying to now focus fully on their new freedom and safety by celebrating both that and the birth of their courageous and kind hearted friend.

Yami nodded before opening the brightly coloured parcel nearly crying out again when he actually saw the gift. a new duel disk that his brothers had been working on to sell they were set to hit stores in a month.

"ours next, I recall you wear something like it as a kid." Malik said pulling out a flipping parcel containing synthetic leather pants, tank top and leather wrist and neck cuffs. Identical to the ones yami wore when he was 5 yrs. old. Yami ran upstairs with the clothes quickly pulling off the hospital clothes for the comfy tight fake leather ones coming back down and hugging the two.

"Oi down. That hurts." Marik laughed faking.

"ok Yam's I got you something to ya know." Joey said pushing a small package into yamis hands.

Quickly opening it he found another long lost item… his father's arm bracelet a heirloom from ancient Egypt the lupus lazuli snake weaving around his arm as if built solely for him the head encrypted with hieroglyphs for the nameless pharaoh the arm band being the only survivor of the pharaohs name. yamis name sake 'atemu'. Gently caressing the snakes head then carefully pressing down on the snakes eyes making it stick its tongue out a small iron dagger a true treasure of its time.

"that's a pharaohs band how did you come across it?" jiisans said.

"mom bought it for dad… my real one it was in Malik's family's position they were descend from tomb keepers of the nameless pharaohs tomb Malik's family saw mother pregnant with me and handed it over saying they were born thus the nameless and the priests lineage making me the pharaoh come back… dad said he would wear it till it would stay on me… I thought iit was gone…"

"mother named me after the priest her twin named atemu after the pharaoh it was the name on his armband and the only thing they found of the pharaoh after a battle with the darkness of a dragon made zorc. Actually we all were named so, Akefia bakura was the name of a thief king who zorc betrayed and tricked into reviving him. Yami seto and I got you separate gifts this is mine." Seth said smiling handing over a larger box.

Opening it to find a mobile phone with a wide screen so he could flash the scream to the teachers to see rather than speaking.

"I already talked to our teachers they said it would be fine they know they cant stop people texting in class but you don't have much of a choice." Seth said hugging his cousin briefly before moving back so his twin can hand over his gift.

"as always one gets you something new the other gets something old." He said handing out a slightly larger gift in comparison to the sleek black phone.

The gift was his old deck quickly shuffling his beloved cards smiling at their feel sensing them as if they were living noticing a few extras.

"ok ok so I added some stuff your deck was too small ok." Seto said rolling his eyes.

"our turn." Ryou chirped happily pulling out two large items.

" ryou couldn't decide who had the better gift out of the two of us so in went both." Bakura said looking out the window.

Smiling he knelt down to open the first of the two boxes the first filled with items for the cats, the second one filled with a small seed of the change of heart tree they seen it before the tree's continued like their mother but was normal exported into the main tree.

"there beautiful. Thanks." Yami typed on the phone putting another gift into practice.

"I've got another gift before yugi hands you his one yami my boy." Jiisans said

"I was an aetiologist before having father and yugi's mother. I found theses at onstage while researching the nameless pharaohs tomb. Twin puzzles I found from yugi that you inherited your fathers and I've already handed over its twin to yugi the cord snapped when we were moving them from Egypt but I believe these chains should keep then around your necks." The old man said first handing over the chains beforehand a smaller gift as well. "this was another thing I had given your father but he left it or rather it fell off after visiting one afternoon."

Tilting his head slightly he pulled off the wrapping paper nearly jumping at the sight tears leaping into his eyes. His father looked everywhere for the small yinyang phone charm.

"it was here? Ha I told him hell I told all of you I didn't steal it." Bakura said gently overcoming his shock first.

"dad looked everywhere for it… he never stopped and swore when we asked why." Yami explained gently putting it on the phone.

"well in light of the other presents my seems kindda weak…." Yugi said grinning sadly.

"nope no matter what I'm sure I'd love it." Yami smiled truthfully.

Yugi shyly pulled out the gift a school back pack, pencil case, text books, folder, lunchbox. Each bearing kuriboh with dark magician. "I got similar ones for the others blue eyes white dragon for seto blue eyes ultimate dragon for Seth, red eyed black dragon for joey… each based around you fave cards…" he explained.

"we love them I was being to wonder how we could really start school without text books now we can really study." Seth said as joey glommed yugi squealing out thankyous loud enough for both himself and yami.

"thanks you yugi. Thank you so much." Yami wrote up on the display screen.

"nah its fine. Besides were all in this together right?"

"yeah… Together forever or not at all." Yami looked over at the others who said out loud yamis text.

After they helped yami put away the gifts the plant now sitting in the window still of his bed room the cats stuff including collars put on their secondary siblings (you can't call a cat that smart pets after all). They left showing yami how the mall, park and arcade were in a 10 walking distance to both home and school. After learn that they got the last touches on school supplies so yami can join the others at school on the upcoming Monday. While they were doing that they told him about the teachers and the classes they signed him up for – ancient history, art, English, modern history. They couldn't decide what else to put him down for so they said he could decide.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten.

"BOYS TIME TO GET UP" gramps voice ran upstairs within seconds large bang sounds came from the two crazies trying to get to the food first not far behind was joey but at least he wasn't destructive. *crash* ok not as destructive as the two phyco.

Stand up yami looked out the window, they weekend had passed and today he would go to school for the first time in his whole life. He started to put on the uniform still refusing to touch the glass eye he put on the eye patch while heba woke yugi giving a battle cry before jumping off the top of a bookshelf.

"OW oh morning heba where… ah there you are yami. Why arent you where the patch your supposed have the." Yugi stated.

"I know it's just. Well what if…"

"what's the worse of those what ifs?"

"it falls out while where eating lunch." Yami stated the worse of them.

"ok well they did say it was for formal occasions not for everyday use…" yugi said grinning.

"thanks." He said as they walked down for more pancakes the one food everyone in the house adored

"Hey why?" Seth started the saw yugi's point at eye then the food seto and the others realising at the same time while ryou grinning ask his two lovers to pay up.

"come on boys eat up or you'll be late." Gramps said putting down the final plate of pancakes in the centre of the table were the boys could fight for it.

With half an hour to spare they entered the school grounds. From there they took yami to their claimed part under a large oak tree where five students they befriend already sat the familiar faces of old friends that where adopted out just after mio arrived.

"yami you recall my little sister serenity." Joey hugged his blind sister proudly they found the cats the year mio arrived and named them after their lost friends.

Gentle yami tapped a greeting in morse code for serenity smiling gently. Serenity was the last to be adopted being there when yamis tongue had been removed the next morning bakura pushed her into the river at the oasis her new father not wanting to get into legal trouble order her to forget but knew she missed her elder brother.

"yami I'm not blind anymore my mother had dad Mr wheeler pay for some eye surgery. I can see." Serenity said leaping to hug yami.

"hey boys."

"anzu tea it's nice to see you two again."

"hows my kitty doing?" anzu demanded bakura.

"fine but she rivals you in pinning for yami." Anzu and tea were leaving the day the found the kittens while the remaining two friends pulled yami and yugi next to them.

"duukke no fair yami was to sit next to meee." Anzu whined.

"no cat fights. That does for you as well bakura, marik." Yami singed smirking as serenity sat down next to yami waiting for the bell as they told each other of their lives up till now.

"when we saw you guys Friday we each told our parents they can't wait to see the famous yami and gang." Duke said grinning.

" don't worry yami when I saw the gang for my first day I told them what happed up till what I knew so we all leant sign language and told our families so we can all understand." Serenity said brightly.

"thanks… I can't believe were together again hey what happened too ishizu?" Seth said asking for Malik's elder sister.

"she and isis teach. Here isis ancient history ishizu modern history demon teachers."

"I heard that Tristan aka one more f and I'll have to kill you." Isis said walking over.

"yami it's good to see ou again al the teachers where informed of your arrival but the two of us knew you first we normal sit here and help duke and Tristan study." Ishizu signed to her old friend.

"onee sama." Both malik and marik coursed to their respective sisters (malik and ishizu . marik and isis)

"either on of you skip o sleep in my class and I'll kill you." Isis said out loud.

"guys there's the bell. See you in class sensei's Ishtar." Tea said

"here we share role call then you and I have art after that we all have . then recess followed by English and mod hist. after lunch pe." Yugi explained while they were heading to the rollcall room.

"Oi brat we have a new kid who will be joining he can't talk so don't try to force him if ya know sign Lang go for it. The new kid atemu yami can understand so you can talk just don't expect a big answer the principle gave him phone rights so he can show you and us teachers rather than talking." The teacher a man named mariku said with a knowing grin he was a pe teacher at the school with his sister isis he couldn't wait to see the one person younger than him that he respected.

"hi big brother." Marik said walking in

'don't you even dare say where late isis and ishizu wouldn't leave us alone and we had to pry anzu off yami again." Akefia said darkly.

"just take ya sits. Where is yam's I just warned to others about him. Then I can do roll call."

"one word fear." Malik said curling up next to marik.

"yami get your ass in here before I start to attack kittens." Mariku said knowing yami would come in.

Yami walked in sighing before shooting a glare at his three friends and the 'teacher' followed by yugi who started a string of apologise only to be cut off.

"yami it's good to see you got out well minus." Mariku started.

"finish that thought and I'll finish you." Yami texted quickly his eyes narrowed.

"sensei you know the new kid." A voice rang out from a tall blonde his hair in a flag bandana.

"yeah his dad rang an orphanage he became the orphan though I got free with the demon history sensei. As you know malik and marik our brother and cousin respectively and then there's the Scooby doo gang plus a new clone of their fearless eye and tongueless leader."

"well at least I didn't lose my intelligence or my sanity mariku." Yami shot back.

A chorus of ohhh rang out everyone like the teacher prone to prank wars but no one challenged him it was always to other way round, he was the hardest and most dangerous teacher they knew and they all wanted to see this.

"testy you want another war?"

"ha you want to lose again last time Akefia and malik ratted us out but I'm all for it." Yami smirked.

"aniki you know yami will win. He always does you know it I know it you want the school to now it as well?" marik said sighing.

"sure why not."

"lunch ?"

"you're on pharaoh."

"sure tomb raider."

"FIVE BUCK ON YAMI." Bakura yelled as ryou put up a betting pool table instantly having their class mate's throwing cash with bets.

" same. Oh and put the others up too." Seth said calling out to ryou who grinned.

"is this safe and will we get in trouble for it?" yugi asked softly.

"it's a teacher so we can't get in too much trouble and seen that is me alone it should be somewhat safe…" yami signed to yugi pulling him to sit down waiting for the bell starting class while ryou and bakura spread the information.

"yam' how the hell?" joey asked on their way to class holding up a poster of him and mariku in a fighting stances the words 'disabled new kid V.s. demon teacher bets can be made from the following contact numbers.'

"I don't know and when did they take these pictures?" yami signed shaking his head in utter confusion.

"that information will cost you $20." Akefia purred counting up the cash along while bakura played debt collector with the ones ringing in ryou acting as their bait and good cop routine.

"we'll pass I can torture it out of my brother later. Or sick big sis on him." Marik said rolling his eyes.

"you know its kindda scary how all you older boys look evil where the little ones seem so innocent and uncountable." Serenity said gently dragging her brother to science where her adopted father was working.

" yugi I'm putting you and malik in charge of them understand they can't be left unattended for a devoid without causing trouble with yami its normal accidental but the others often rope him into their evil doing." Seth said following joey as marik Akefia and seto when to business. Ryou and bakura taking art with the other two.

In art-

"ok we have some new students along with pratical work ok class" a female teacher chirped.

They sat down near duke and tea and then went to chose a medium to work with (clay, etching, painting, or plaster carving) tea had chosen painting and was working on the drawing of the image on a canvas, duke was etching aka looking at his reflecion in a thin piece of plastic over an image of a dice in mid roll. Yugi sat down watching as his beloved started to work on some clay saying he wanted to create a statue that his dad used to own of the Egyptian goddess sekmeth the lioness headed goddess of war it was broken when he lost his temper mio threw it at him.

Yugi decided to paint yami while he work drawing several scethes to later paint enjoying the semi peaceful atmmospere of the class.

Sience-

"hey is father late again?" serinty said asking her step brother pushing joey next to her.

"ser I'm here hes not does that help" her brother replied look at the famous joey.

"im joey."

"jouinchi wheeler your sis was raised well im glad you gave us the chance to meet her."

"is shizu nisan here yet?"

"looking for father. Her loss." Jou said answering his sis seeing what she ment. "so that friend of yours was really hurt don't worry I wont let anyone go after him othere then mariku sensei am not fighting him ever." Jou signed just to prove he can after serintys insitance that everyone learn for the sake of the frist person to protect her and insure she made it out unscared.

"if ya anything like me I'll be sure of that has ren made any trouble ? I jumped six feet when bakura said he pushed her in dat river."

"cople of brantches did her eyes in worse than they were but shizuka Nissan fixed that. Shizu was born blind but mom payed the surgery before her third birthday she wants to become a doc to help others with that when she headed about your yami via serenity she was mighty impressed at recess she plans to high jack him to see how he knew exactly what to do to help ser last long enough to escape with you any permeate damage."

"just as long as she doesn't jump him from the left he's not wearing the glass one today according to yug' the worst reason yam' refused was."

"falling out in food right?" jou imputed sadly. "that would be my worst fear. Followed by it falling in to my food."

"that was my first."

"todays fried shrimp day." Serenity said ignoring her brothers dual joyful cries wanting the nearly look alike brothers to be friends like her and shizuka.

"Class has started books out Jou Joey detention 5 minutes after class you two serenity. Page 180 atoms. Silent note taking Now." Mr wheeler barked out entering the class shirt ruffled his other daughter his blood child sitting down pushing jou over to sit with serenity. Carefully tapping out with her pen as if thinking of what to write using morse code like jou she learnt along with their mother where Mr wheeler refused to denying any and all connections to serenity's past. Shizuka knew that the marriage was rocky because of that ever since he started hitting jou and her mother started to resent her children as the eldest she had already saved up to move her siblings and self a block away from the muotus they had known Solomon for years since jou took an interest in dual monsters but serenity never went with them choosing to buckle down in her study's so not to annoy her adopted family not wanting to cause trouble as jou said it was rather ironic she hadn't or else they might have found the others sooner only to be slapped when serenity ran away in tears.

"you mention food didn't you?"

"yep. Oh and jou told joey your plan to steal yami just don't attack from the left no glass today."

"I promise."

"you learnt morse to?" joey tapped suddenly but keeping in nonchalant writing slowly not understanding most of it only taking the class for his sis.

"the cats I thought I was cute and wanted to speak with them I you ever got out like her."

"well there is a kitten named after you mokuba named it Japanese version of serenity's name they never part."

"like me and shizu." Serenity taped back grinning into the text book leaning over to check her brothers work fixing some of it then checking on jou grinning as they made the exact same mistakes."

The bell rang faster and all four relations and near lookalikes personality wise.

"what is it dad?" Jou said with a dorky grin on his face.

"I'm sorry for abounding you young lad however we are still discussing whether to take you in until then I would suggest you refrain from getting too close to my youngest child."

"no. she's my little sister I promised ma' I would watch over and protect her I nearly killed the ass whole pushed her in the river I an' it leave her alone again. We watched ma die we both heard her final words screams from a burn sabotaged car along with my friends mothers and family friends Mr and Mrs Kiaba, Mr. Ishtar and Mrs. Yami/Kiaba. They all died yelling for us to stay together and protect serenity and mokuba we swore on our souls. I don't care who it is they make my sister cry and ill thump em, send me to jail I don't care also as I can see my baby sisters well and unharmed."

"see father I told you. I said I wouldn't stand for anything you did to remove him would you try to spate jou from me? Where together we didn't promise or swear to a dying person that but we stand together or…"

"together forever or not for all . That was what ma raised me to stand for and that's how all of us do."

"I'm not letting a Whore taint my daughter if I see you with her I'll see you expelled and a restraining order placed on you."

"DAD!" jou yelled pissed looking at joey who had flinched at the harsh words.

"it's fine… I never said anything about taint my sister heck anyone who tried to even look at ren that way would have ta deal with me first. As I said you can try to do whatever you want but I am not gonna leave my sister again." Joey said eyes still on the ground.

"Mutt !" seto said walking in with his twin who quickly sized them up.

"hello serenity. And you must be jounichi and skizuka wheeler and your father Mr. James wheeler age 34 worked previously at Kiaba court before making side deals with drugs and weapons fired for stealing products and wanted in three country's under five different aliases do I need to continue ? that's the prices for torment our friends I am thankful for all you have done for serenity she and my youngest brother mokuba where close and he's been dying to see her once more after all there the only two we managed to save and none of it was willing. We were raised to give in to anyone and I may remind you that the Kiaba family's money reverted between all three sons each of us alone can insure you never work in this country again with a lone call so I suggest you restrain from calling us whores." Seth said.

"unlike like the rest my twin and I were raised with a second family mouto one that override the together forever or not at all. We lived with fathers code Screw the rules we have money. Most of the teachers already know not to go against our family from pervious deals with our father not to mention we are related to Isis, mariku Ishtar and Ishizu Ishtara raised with their siblings Malik and marik who take after mariku in personality. Also the Mouto family are as powerful as our own after all our aunt gave birth to Yami Atemu whose grandfather is Solomon Mouto. Only us who had do deal with that crap have the right to tease and belittle each other this is my Mutt shared only with serenity and Seth. And both brother and I stand with joey and the whole gang in protecting serenity yami himself admitted that although pushing her into a river was bad however I got her you before she too was trapped to our fate we refused to let anyone take her by force and she was our guiding light." Seto finished eye on serenity holding her and joey close his twin focused on Mr. wheeler.

"Mr. Wheeler is there a reason that I'm missing some of my best students along with new students to I have to inform the dean?" Isis stormed in mentally judging the situation piecing it together in seconds.

"No. Dismissed however my words stand to all of you or detention and being grounded."

"under what charges? Mr wheeler they have done nothing wrong yet wait until thy at least draw bad company or watch the so-called battle at lunch mariku has decided to 'war' against your daughters most loved topic."

"that tongueless whore."

At that serenity burst into tears and jou helped joey restrain the Kiaba both glaring. Shizuka snarled at her father hugging serenity. Isis froze before letting out a violent stream of ancient Egyptian before reverting back to English. "Mr. wheeler, I think you of all people would not be one to judge others ! that young boy stood up for his family after watching his father and mother murdered within a two week span he was raped so a woman with a sti would harm your child ! I overheard the full story and tried to get the child to leave however that woman a real whore had chosen another target! She went to rape your child and that young man threw a priceless artefact at her telling her to run and hide that night my brother insured her safety at the risk of their own for ever one who was freed she went after another minor. Their children rape victims who protected and half raised a 2 and 5 year old while barely 10 to 11 themselves and seeing how they need no special courses I'd say they did a rather good job last week they were still being tortured in their own home without any formal schooling other then working together by themselves. For your previse accusation I will be informing the deal but not the children they'll have to deal with that kind of talk off the students let alone deal with this kind of blunt abuse of a teacher. Frankly I am ashamed to be working with you I had believed you to be a better man than this. Children come with me or if you wish I give you permission to go home."

"as much as going home would avoid more of these talks we all were prepared for it and we are not ones who run away. Besides we came to learn and I have certainly learnt something from Mr Wheeler even if the message was truly the most desirable." Seth said head help high leading jou and shizuka out towards isis class.

"like watching lose weight commercial this 'session' was boarding and useless only seceding in insure I would not buy or deal with such a stupid and fervours product." A smirking seto followed up following behind joey and entity guarding them in a circle.

"fine go to class while you wait you may inform any parents if need be. Once I arrive I expect you to be half way if not finished the work on the board Minoan Crete trading relations to Egypt. Once done you may talk or sleep choice is yours yami was done before I came to look with an A++ ratio of correct answers."

"Yes Sensei." Jou called before heading off with the group.

"What took you lot so long?" ryou said worried.

"my adopted father wanted to get joey in trouble for talking to me the twins and neesan yelled at him till isis came."

"she said we may notify any and all parents. Why?" joey asked look at yamis text book darting down the answers.

"mothers been want a divorces since jou got punched defending serity mother told isis and ishizu wanting help the fight was because during seritys birthday she wished to see you lot. You know make a wish on the candles she wished for your freedom and safety." Shizuka said pulling out her phone.

"mother sorry. Yes I have permission its isis sensei. Yes due to. He treated to arrest serenity's brothers and bellied him for being rape. Just as you believed he was. No the brother managed to avoid violence. I was planning to ask this for a while, I've bought a 6 bedroom home reason in-between kame games and the school may I take jounshi and serity to live there with her bother and few others till everything at home is back to normal. Thanks so much yes I'll give you the names I was thinking the Kiaba family only to help Mr mouto that's twins Seth and seto and serenity's friend mokuba yes the mokuba she talks about more then yami atemu yes the Kiaba the ones dad was fried from after using company money to fund illegal materials for sale and own use." Shizuka said half working on the board work keeping her eyes on yamis to keep her answers both hers and correct.

"thanks mother well come home and pick up our gear after school thanks for the offer but you need to focus I can handle it. Love you too."

"she gave in?"

"yep so Kiaba willing to move in with us?"

"sure I know it's hard on gramps having so many in the house."

"I call gramps ok seto?" joey said

"let me have the phone afterwards ishizu also offered us a place with family next door to gramps."

"so just you and I at jiisans well it be quiet for one." Yugi said slightly sad.

"not really we both have house next door you'll hear everything Solomon complains daily about mariku." Isis said returning.

"anything at recess?" yami asked.

"nah unless your prepping to attack my elder dumber brother." Marik said grinning.

"we've dealt with stuff but you're really taking on him?"

"it's not the first time but mariku won't last more than two minutes. "isis predicted she was the groups so-called physic as she would always get things right.

"so which scheme level?" ryou asked they had ranked the pranks by duel monster cards as kids the weaker the card the easier and less dangerous the prank.

"no exordia." Isis warned.

"actually I was planning on kuriboh/dark magician girl."

"nasty." Bakura winced. "why do I prank you again?"

"cause you marik and his brother are all idiots who don't learn."

"true." Yugi and joey said grinning only to be chased by the two nutjobs.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Recess-

"neesan where over here!" malik called to ishizu who was searching the area.

"yami I need a word with you… alone."

"what's wrong? Tell me we can handle it." Akefia said no longer wanting to be left out on anything concerning yami like the sti mio.

"the school was sent a threat the dean need to see yami as it concerns him."

Yami nodded eye shut glad that he hadn't eaten yet. "step mother correct she escaped her cell and has sworn to kill me for breaking our contract and treated to shoot school students or perhaps put a bomb in the school and less she can talk to me by a video conference to tell me to come to her or yugi or mokie dies. Correct?"

"you knew this would happen?!"

"duh it was the contract 'even if the others run away I will return and take any punishment you wish to give them once free they are untouchable rule number 10 on her contract number thirteen on my own. I am hers till death which she denies me. End of story rule number 10 exact quote. Thus I will go chat without anyone there then met her where ever she wants handed over into a trap all wrapped up with a cute little bow made of my pride and honour." Yami signed before going to leave the group.

"No." the whole group said yugi attacking himself to yamis leg.

"hello I'm not an idiot true I'm giving in this round however I assume that you will be at the door and vents to hear the place let me get there wait till she's walking away with me followed by a kitten and the police. She's not going to give up till one of us is dead and I prefer it if the rest of you live longer then I do." Yami typed on his phone waving it in front of the two thief's.

"you got that right."

"well id better not keeper her wait or whoever or whatever she has won't last long. Let see mokie or jiisans it's got to be one of them or one of the cats.

They each got into position before yami entered the dean leaving yami alone with the woman true via and internet connect on a smart board but still alone.

"Tut Tut yami~~~ your hiding my gift to you~~." He quickly ripped off the eye patch as a apologise wince as he ripped it not bothering to un tie it.

"good boy~~~~~~~~~~ now then ou know the rules you have to return~~"

"I know however I don't think you mean return to yinyang. I'm here to find out where to go to my goddess."

"mmm smart boy~~ hm first let's play~~" she said waiting drawing it out as a punishment.

He nodded slowly wondering just what one of her so-called games it was in a way this was filmed o the callers end so it was like at home.

"strip~ and come closer~~." She watched as he obeyed shivering slightly before blaming the school ac.

"put some tight close Big knots in your tie~~ then on the chair~~" he started to work on the knots hair hiding his eye. How did she know there was a chair in this room wait she want even to know where they were let alone what school.

"you know how I like you~~~" she said as he sat normal before shift so he was upside down legs gripping the chairs back in order not to fall.

"now my little school boy tie under in that sexy hole when I can see it figure you mouth while pupping yourself.~~~~~~~~~" mio crooned knowing that just like she trained his mind shuts off so to merely obey once her voice hit a certain pitch as long as it hit hell obey anything or anyone.

His eye black obeying mindlessly crying in pain tears falling chocking on his own figures as if sleepwalking over broken heated glass.

"mm~ hips up~~~ trust harder till the chair breaks~~~~~~~~~~ that's right now then bite down and break your figures both hands~~ while letting me see your agonized face my loving pet~" then she started to sing while speaking watching as he listened no longer to her voice lost in the agony of her hypnosis. "domino park lunch time tomorrow" –midnight under the full moon tonight at your grandfathers- "don't be late or something yu like goes bye bye.~~ I love you my yami~~~." The screen shut off as he hit the floor eye shut fainted.

"YAMI!" yugi screamed running in cleaning him removing the tie so bakura could burn it them all noticing the fact he didn't climax hi hands totalled unable to even sign let alone use mores code once he woke they wanted to send him home but he refused to prank mariku getting heba to press the buttons at lunch marukis bike, classroom, and hair ruined under a coat of chocolate which solidified in minutes taking paint off the bike and tearing out chunks of hair marukis prank then backfired as several snakes went after him rather than yami.

After that pe was simple marik merely telling everyone to run for their lives as he chased them with paintball guns. Yami managed to find a few left overs and kicked them to Akefia and bakura to started the students fighting back bandit Keith and ushioh leading the front lines followed by their cronies of school bully's weevil kenivil raptor rex darts going all out however as they said once it was over they wouldn't hang with a bunch like that two weak and all drug addicts to cigarettes at least.

They got home yugi helping with the home work for yami the others leaving quickly making plans to meet up for breakfast. Night began to fall and yami started to feel something weird like he forgot something that something bad was happening however didn't tell yugi not wanting to worry the cute hyperactive boy. They curled up in the same bed but yami couldn't sleep his eye locked on the clock 9 pm….. 10:50 pm…11:11pm…. 11:45pm. He started to stand lightly kissing yugi who didn't wake dressing in a plain black outfit with a hood to hide his hair he walked outside sitting on the porch locking the kittens inside. 12 AM.

"good boy yami~ now come you your master~~~" the black eyed teen walking into her arms into a hug before a collar placed around his neck kissing him as she put it on. "this is a present if taken off or you leave e with a 13 m distance you lose your head ~~~~~ now let's go to your new home I'm sure you'll love it~~~" she crooned happily as he followed empty after 30 minutes walking through twisted roads deliberately going in circles to confuse yami in the dark night they arrived to a small flat beer bottle laying across the floor the wholes a large dumping ground a man sitting waiting for them.

"late mio now get him n so I can start the auction." Mr wheeler said he had given her first break he was her pimp and had been since being fired by Kiaba court wanting revenge he leant they had a son sending mio their where she found a gift he had met yami several times being the one who taught mio how to hypnotise him to the poet didn't even recall seeing the other man. However it was time to cut there loses and hide the info yami being the only link black market trading was open for such fine toys and they would get a lot of cash in return. Just like he did to a woman twice testing her before selling her twice however she hid the brats escaping and hiding living in plain sight with the Kiaba yet without know the face or name of her children's father naming them English version of his own two kids names in backwards order joey and serenity. He had planned to wait till the divorce take his child make her & his and sell her after drugging her to return. However sadly like yami tonight she had to disappear.

"hope into the cage~." Opening the bird cage door chain him inside it.

"the bids start at 50$ third bird well trained but still feisty can't talk back prefect for sex or parts."

"100$"

"110"

"200"

"800"

"9000$"

"SOLD"

"next is this untrained filly grew up with the boy she might obey for his sake sir if you want a freebie."

"Sure Here Take The Money. I'm Taking To Go Now In My Car Sedated In Three Minutes."

"yami ~ little bird ~into the car." Mio sung pushing them in as the pay went in cash stabbing them with a pair of darts. "have fun~~~~~~~~~~" her last words rang before they knew no more.

Three hours later sunrise-

Yami woke slowly not recalling anything keeping his eye shut trying to focus his mind. 'how did I get here why is everything moving….. iii can't recall anything from recess… wait recess step mother called via video wait she wasn't supposed to know that information is yugi and the others safe.'

He opened his eye needing to blink due to the shaft of light that hit it, leveeing serenity tied next to him their arms pinned above their heads serenity was awake and gagged eyes red holding back tears to glare at the front seats of the car they were in a sheet pulled shut so he couldn't see the driver the light coming from a skylight in the top of the van the area tight forcing serenity to near sit on his lap his figures in pain. 'how and when did I break every last figure I own?'

"ren? What's going on what happened?" he tapped his foot against her leg looking at her wincing as they hit a bump.

"iii had a phone call from my adopted family and went out without telling anyone father gave me some tea and when I woke I was watching you being sold I was give as a freebie by Mr wheeler and mio they've been together since before she moved in with you he arranged it." She tapped glaring harder lips tight in discussed.

"we were what?!"

"you don't recall…. Wait your eyes where different…. Black…. In fact they had been since you came out from recess. Don't you ?"

"no I don't how did my figures break?"

"mio ordered we heard it she said lunch today."

"mmmm… nno she signed thhe real." He tapped wincing fighting the memories out of hiding. "I think maybe hypnosis I don't know what it is I just can't recall thing when I'm near her… I'm sorry ren.."

"its ok besides at least near you I'm not scared besides can you imagine what the others will do once they find out? Jou and joey are going to nuts and the Kiaba not far behind."

"not to forget the phyco crew and family ryou no longer pure white he can be nine times worse than his lovers when annoyed… and malik has being learn knife acts you know circus stuff…"

Just as she started to smile a voice boomed in from the front seat

"God To See Your Awake." The voices accent was broken as if trying to say each word as a full sentence.

"who are you." Serenity said sound brave despite hiding behind yami.

"your kids are lucky I'm an undercover cop Shadi."

"Uncle Shadi? As In Ishizu husband Shadi?" serenity translated yamis frantic morse code.

"You Know My Wife?"

"I'm serenity I and yami grew up with here at yin yang that woman took over and ishizu isis mariku and I escaped yami and the others were freed recently we are students at the school she works for."

"Yami As In Pharaoh Atemu's Reincarnation?"

"open that sheet and see for yourself there's pictures of all of us at ishizu I took the photos" serenity spoke hoping to be able to go home asap.

The sheet was torn off and the van parked as the almost Indian looking man in a turban turn around giant gold earrings hanging from his ears.

"Yes So I See Your True I will Call My Colleagues And My Wife To See How Best To Proceed."

"can you untie at least yami his hands are blue. And I can't see my own."

"Yes. That I Can." He singed eyes narrowed.

"I would sing back however my figures are broken and I don't recall just when that occurred." Yami tapped allowing serenity to sign for him.

"In This Business The Man Runs A Brainwashing Scheme Using Sound Pitches To Fully Keep Prisoners. My Team Have Been Attempting To Catch This Man For Several Years However We Can't Get Close Enough."

"He was my adopted father he drugged me after I moved in with my blood brother with the Two blood siblings of the family I was adopted into. James Wheeler He's a Science teacher same school as ishizu. His marriage is falling apart due to him refusing to accept my blood brother joey so Shizuka And Jounichi His Children moved Out and invited myself my brother and three of our friends Seth Seto and Mokuba Kiaba."

"Well Young Child I Would Say That My Case Will Soon Be Closed Are You Willing To Testify Should Anything Happen?"

"Yes but we need to contact my brother before he kills someone let alone what our friends are doing…"

"Very Well." Shadi finished untying them and called his wife's cell phone.

"Ishizu I'm On Duty But I Seem To Have Both Family Well Be Home Soon Call A Family Meeting I Have your Darkness And A Blind Bird In My Car."

"I'm not blind."

"since when and I ishizu last I heard yugi claimed me."

"Yes Call The Full Family The Bird Is Worried About How The Others Are Handing There Disappearance I Will Explain To Them. I Will See You Soon Goodbye For Now." He hung up. "Seat Belts On."

The each got into more comfortable positions before putting on their seat belts nearly screaming at the deadly speed Shadi used to get home.

The car door open and both of them dropped out of the car shivering in fear deciding to never get in a car ever again.

"SER." Jou yelled rushing out hugging serenity followed by joey.

"REN YAM'S" joey knelt down checking his friend and baby sis.

"Yami What happened why did you leave the house iii was soo" yugi broke into tears glomming his beloved.

"I Shall Explain Everything Once We Are Inside Its Good." Shadi said softly eyes scanning the area.

The got into the mouto residence because it had the largest longue room each of them sitting down in groups malik was in marik lap mariku was hugging isis next to his little brother. Mokuba had fought off joey and jou to sit in serenity's lap her brothers on either side Seth and seto flanking Seth next to jou and seto with joey shizuka sitting above them with serenity at her feet. Akefia and bakura sat to the side ryou in the centre eyes on yugi and yami who were sitting near the adults. Jii-san was standing talking to Shadi like old friends who had and arm wrapped around his wife's waist.

"honesty we should do this later and send all but yami and serenity to school." Ishizu claimed.

"Yes However None Will Leave With Out The Others."

"why not explain then we hide em a few days while the police and your until close in you have the man get him."

"And Leave His Partner In Crime Go Free We Need To Catch Them Together."

After a few more minutes of them arguing kisara (the pregnant kitten) walked forward clawing and biting their ankles her blue eyes on yami ears laid flat hissing.

"Stop this fighting, That bad sounds here it take yami her sound. Yami Focus Seth honey find soothing to tie yami up with when that bad sound of here's makes him go back to her." Kisara tapped hissing.

"Yami?" yugi asked placing a hand on yamis arm snapping him out of his trance.

"sorry" came a quick reply trying to shake his head.

"you ok temmie?"

"not really I feel like I raided mokies sugar draw….. that and ii just have this weird feeling like I absolutely must go outside…."

"cousin were going to tie yu up ok."

"ii'm still here just do it before I make some random dash to the door."

"I Have Noticed With Previse Victims That Using Head Phones Can Drown Out The Pitch That They Were Hypnotised With. They Often Play The Pitch Out Randomly To Recapture Escapees Or Have One They Can Get High Prices Off Back TO Be Resold."

Yugi quickly grabbed yamis phone turning it on only to find one song on it. "yami why didn't you tell me you had no matter what by the Yugiohs."

"huh I thought it was yours I found it on the laptops."

"one your sleeping on the couch yami two JIIISAAN how could you NOT tell me we owned the most super special awesome song in the world on the laptops?! I love this song." Yugi whined.

"so does everyone in the room." Mariku replied laughing.

"oh so mentally scared." Bakura groaned.

"Too much info yug' way too much."

"yeah we sooo could have gone without hearing the pharaohs sex life." Marik finished his voices filled with evil glee for the embracement yami was having.

"kitten do you want to follow yami~." Malik spoke mimicking ryou natural innocence.

"RA NO!"

"the same goes to the rest of you." Ishizu said glaring slightly.

"yugi I swear I didn't know please don't be harsh please please" yami whimpered softly texting it to yugi despite having his arms and legs chained to a chair curiosity of Akefia and marik.

"at the same moment all the more damnit semes whimpered a "yes Ma'am" to ishizu including grandpa mouto looking at a picture of his beloved and sadly dead wife who died in a car explosion 8 yrs. ago the picture of her ginning full of life and laughter almost laughing at the current scenario.

"Back On To Business."

"joey and I will skip or will kill dad just say were looking for Ser."

"I'll go with em the teacher other then you two were incompetent and weren't keeping with board of study guideline skipping over the stuff we really need to learn." Seto added.

"I'll make notes for then just no hieroglyphs only yami can understand them." Seth said.

"what about serenity and yami?" ryou asked.

"I And Mr. Mouto Will Stay To Watch Over Them Further More If Need Be We Will Sedate Them And I Believe The Cat Will Guard Him Well."

"ok brats who wants to ride shot gun on my motor bike?

"I've got my licence so marik and I will go as a pair."

"I think I'll walk." Yugi said grabbing his bag running for the door.

"bakura you and ryou go with isis Seth and I need to talk so we'll ride with ishizu."

"ok ake."

"No one walks I ride with me?"

"I'm gonna have to aren't I…" shizuka spoke looking at the scary as hell weirdo pe teacher.

"yeps^^"

3 minutes later-

" Ground oh how I've missed you." Shizuka wailed curling to a ball her hair a mess."

"well see ya girly I have a metal works class and I'm working on a little project yam' once mentioned."

At the line she pulled out the fake tears sobbing into his leg.

"I hope Seth and my brothers find him and ser iiiii want the home safe this just isn't fair!"

"they'll find em yamis strong and he'll look after your duckling or die trying'"

"that's what I'm worried about." She sobbed harder.

With the ditchers-

"so were skipping school to search for friends where do we look?" jou asked seto knowing who was the smartest under the ego.

"the arcade? Food court and every shop in town."

"food court dibs" the two blondes spoke giving puppy eyes to seto.

"down you dumb dogs."

"ppplllllleaassse?"

"Fine. Then the arcade. No fights or complaints meals have to total ten dollars between you that five bucks each."

….Whine … Whimper… whine… pout….

"fine fine twenty dollars each!"

"thankyousomuchmaniwasstravin '" the two spoke fast and in sync glomming seto from both sides.

At home-

"yami? What's wrong?" serenity sad she had been sitting next to him for a mere ten minutes after the others left before he started to shiver and complain of it being cold Shadi and gramps were looking for a thermometer and more blankets as all the kittens laid on top of him.

"iiiii doonnntt kknoww…" he sighing teeth chattering before going completely limp twitching his body spasmodically in the light bounds.

"HELP!"

Shadi ran in nearly tripping over his robes "What On This Earth Have They Done To Him. Birdy Tell Me Everything You Know About Him Since You Frist Met."

Nodding serenity spoke losing herself in the memories her hands in yamis hair.

"I didn't know mom nor dad joey never tells me either in primary school I was still blind born that way in one eye and the other was failing joey was over protective and prone to fights one day mom was on her way to pick us up and she was late some kids attacked me while joey was busy. Then yami appeared the just fell to the ground like magic and they wouldn't wake. He called out to his cousins and asked if they could wait with us mom said she would take us all home then asked where too… Seth answered saying their family ran the orphanage. Two days later mom signed us over to yamis dad and vanished we haven't seen her since. Joey was soo mad he hated her for abandoning us yami came in and said "its ok let it out on me." He just stood there letting joey beat him up then said "I'm fine you're not the only one who vents violently but I know a place that kindda drains those urgers away." He then took us to his oasis Akefia and mariku were their practicing as they put. "yeah sometimes not even this place can cure our anger so we practices wanna give it a try? Umm serenity under the tree there's some birdies their mom was found dead and the nest in the water they hatched were training them ryou that's the little sliverets name is down there. Bakura, Mariku Be nice!"

_They fought for an hour smiling the whole time. Then we got called inside, we met the others everyone had this talk thing like an addicts meeting before benign allowed to eat. Ryou witness his mother and sisters death and after one year he was sent to yinyang. Bakura was a thief on the streets before being caught, Akefia's mother was a drunk next door and just wanted company that and he liked ryou and bakura. Malik and ishizu father died their mother asked if they could live here while she recovered. Malik spent most of the next day talking . mariku isis and marik. Were related to malik I never found out how. Isis said they ran after their dad killed himself their mom found him and followed him. Tea and anzu were foundling twins they were the start yami found them and told his mom she said why not make the place an orphanage they had the room a few days after they were found duke wandered in Tristan followed just dumbed as toddlers. After tea we had an hour till lights out. Isis and ishizu pulled me to their zone near the door. Joey just went to sleep he woke screaming to find the Kiaba brothers laying using him as a blanket , pillow and toy by the three mokie said he was sorry and cried till joey apologised . yami the called for breakfast he was cooking with his mom and dad his real mom not mio he was laughing it was so peaceful. We were there for 4 months isis went first then mariku, duke and Tristan left together then the cats came the day anzu and tea were adopted. Then mio arrived claiming to be a student who home was ruined by the flood yamis dad welcomed her two days later the adults went shopping yamis mother behind the wheel with isis and malik mom she couldn't talk them back but was visiting for a week she had cancer… Mr and Mrs Kiaba in the back with her the got to the driveway when the car stalled then fire erupted we started screaming joey ran getting the hose yami followed calling to his mom ryou took mokie he didn't want the kid to see it. There screams echoed but the all said the same things not cry of pain but encourage ment "stay strong we love you stick together and fight as one." Over and over before the final explosion we were knocked back due to it… we didn't eat couldn't. we all loved them especially yamis mother he tries to mimic her to the point he doesn't notice it anymore he started so his dad would recover and notice he was still there but mio got there first alcohol came in and food disappeared then one night malik begged to see yamis dads motor bike it was forbidding to touch but they went anyway yami said they just look from the mirror then next morning we found yami hiding in the tree he loved the change of heart the mother f that weird sapling in the corner… malik was in bed wounded when he woke it was already over. When we coaxed yami down he explained. "_mio said we threw something dad was out of it he hurt mal iii had to ask mio she stopped him and after dad was out ssshe oh gods she raped me." _That night his dad apologised for harming swearing off booze reading then leaning down to kiss yami good night he always did on the forehead yami wouldn't sleep without it then there was a bang and we ran to our zone doors in shock but mi didn't stop se just kept shooting yamis till the bullets were gone then locked us in Seth pried yami off his dad kicking and screaming in tears we all stayed with him that night the next morning was bad._ _that morning she hit us for moving him. When he started crying at breakfast she raped him in front of us on the table as he stuttered out apologises using her name and title stepmother she married him the day she raped yami the first time. Days later I found him trying to kill himself, I told her she hit me and I ran bakura hugged me calming me before pushing me into the water that was the day she cut out his tongue and burnt his bloodied mouth to stoop the blood or the chance of his death. Yet I didn't know and father my adopted one refused he even talked mother out of it and forbade talking about it only jounichi and Shizuka cared they tried to look but all records of yin yang were gone the day before the car accident."_

"I Am Sorry For Your Loses My Wife Tends To Avoid Talks Of Her Childhood. Now I See Why She Only Ever Mentioned Yami, You, Mokuba and Her Brother."

"no no if it helps I'm glad to have been able to tell. Yami was brought up regal he doesn't believe in being pitied or anything that makes him weak he 'has' to be strong for his people as he puts it. That and ishizu started he dad up with the you're a reincarnation of a kind and powerful pharaoh you have to live to match and surpass him. Then bakura aand marik started the 'my king' he hates it. The nights stories made that worse every night yamis dad would say a legend of the pharaoh his battles his loves his triumphs." Serenity said her eyes on the twitching teen.

"He Is Fighting, But He Needs Rest. Can You Tell Me Anymore Perhaps Something Your Brothers Have Told You."

"ddonnnt feel good…. Hhhurts…. Iii hhhavent hhad thhe medss today…" yami managed to tap shivering his eyes shut.

"you didn't… Oh Shit Gramps! Where's Yami's Medication he said he hasn't had it today." Serenity freaked the old man flying into the kitchen to get the medication.

"Why Is He On Medication?"

"She gave him an Sti… along with tear out his tongue and ordering him to remove one of his eyes…. And the hospital found that a type of mould entered his blood after she locked him under the house for torture."

"nno she didn't putt mee there… iii hidd from thhe others they go to oasis too often useless hiding place ffrom them…." Yami tapped having the medication coughing up blood yet managing to consume the meds.

then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll be right there." Grandpa spoke turning to Shadi motioning to hide the two children just in case.

" My Daughter didn't show up today old man I bet she's with one of those whores you have pedo now return my child." Mr wheeler snarled spitting in gramps face.

"listen here I have no clue what you're talking about and theses children under my care are rape victims not whores." Gramps spoke eyes narrowed pulling himself up to his full 4 foot height.

"ah Mr. wheeler I need you to come down to the station with me. Just routine however we had a couple of young boys calling you called a minor and she never comeback. Just precaution." Pegasus spoke coming out of nowhere yet keeping his self-centred flamboyance out in the open.

"I go if I may first look for my daughter in this house of sin. Serenity!." Wheeler yelled pushing past gramps ignoring Pegasus.

"Mr. Wheeler Good Afternoon."

"your that guy from…." Wheelers eyes widen before clamping his mouth shut.

"giving your daughter as a freebie to an undercover cop~ now now how interesting~ Little bird anything you want to sing.~" Pegasus spoke a smirk on his face.

"You SOLD me And The Others already know. TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO YAMI!"

"And lose my best~ that boy has been used and passed around that many times and he only recalls what I want him too however I'll as a favour to you my daughter restore some of those memories" wheeler gave a sharp whistles causing yami to jerk up right eye wide with fear and pain mouth open in a pained scream before collapsing into the chair bond shivering harder with fear added to his illness.

"What did you do!" Gramps yelled running over to his firsts born child

"Merely restored a years' worth of memories. Here as a bounds why not one more" we gave another set of whistles yami struggling crying out in fear and phantom pain arching into the chair clawing at his bond flawing himself bleeding, throwing his head, legs kicking and trying to run.

"let see now that's three years out of 8 I wonder how he'll react to the other five seeing that only I and mio can restore them. Oh my little serenity you take after your whore of a mother I trained her before this prefect specimen I never knew about the first spawn but did you that's why I asked mio to go keep an eye on you I was quite mad she let you disappear let fate brought you home to your blood father my wife is quite a good society ladder with her family fortune a perfect cover and method for revenge on the Kiaba that discredited me. Yes I made that bomb and had mio cut the cars wives and put the bomb inside three for the price of one my daughter, revenge and a new home bases for training prefect little slaves true you have to remove their memories and toy with their ability to feel emotion and pain but that's rather easy giving me a chance to earn money and test my scientific theories. A scale for pleasure a scale of pain, bio engineering, nanotechnology. The dark was my ultimate doll a perfect dna structure and such a powerfully will to survive all the tests~." Wheeler ranted laughing whistling at the end of each point causing yami to fight and wail in fear and pain tearing his body apart the ropes burning his skin.

"GET HIM OUT PEGASUS." Shadi bellowed his blank face filled with rage. Pegasus's face fill with a matching desire as the two cops dragged him out.

"Serenity call Dr valentine then the boys and the school tell them to stay at the school and send the boys there while we look after yami."

Serenity nodded but first ran outside to Shadi and her father slapping him then kicking her father where it hurts. "you've left two years out of his memories I will see them back just as I will see you face the death penalty that's if joey and jounichi don't kill you themselves with the others help."

Bent over he was cuffed and thrown into the co car serenity waited till they were gone before making the calls.

"seto?"

"huh what ? damn it jump you stupid controller. What's the news?"

"wheelers in police custody he came in looking for me trying to get gramps arrest said that joey and I where his he raped our mom like mio raped yami hhe then went evil scientist were taking yami to the hospital that cunt said something about 8 years' worth of memory's he stole being returned Shadi and pegs tore him out of the house before the last two whistles I kicked the fucker where it hurts. Gramps said to go back to school I'm calling the school in ten so you better be there by then. Gotta go."

"kay. Mutt times up back ta school."

"wat happen?"

"you two are half-brothers. wheeler busted in trying to get gramps in trouble wheeler spilled that he used your mom like yami. And that he's been using yami for science experiments ren claimed he had taken yamis memories then started restoring them yamis being take to the hospital. Their calling the school in ten so we need to get there."

"where related were nothing alike." Both blondes said ((Jaden jess Yugiohs gx moment loll soo cute))

"class mutts sort this out later with gramps got it?"

"fine but you need to let go of the game controller…"

"what?"

"seto dragon your still shooting zombies let go of the joy stick."

"oh…. But I'm on level 99."

"told you my dragon was a game expert" joey said proudly.

"then why can't I beat yami hmmm?"

"cause he's like the final boss ya just Gotta level up more." Jounichi said grinning.

"yyyyeaah you two are nnnotthing alike." Seto's voice griped with sarcasm at the lines joey said when they were 6.

"so are we running or using da limo?" joey said voice indicating he really wanted the limo.

"limo as if I can run 12 blocks in ten minutes."

The got to the school at lunch before the call to find mariku and two students testing s odd looking bike.

"see sensei you need to boost the circuitry so it will ride on auto look at a horse and try to incorporate a horse body structure and knowledge into the engine that way people can focus on the game without crashing or dying." A boy with red hair said kneeling

"also you need to reroute the mother system use three engineers petrol electricity and finally uses a Kiaba court system for the duelling device that way it can work just about anywhere and you don't have to stop a duel to refuel the Kiaba machines for duelling have this weird power like the heart of your cards are turning the device on and off. But at the same time it still need to a be a bike." A second boy with black and yellow hair three tattoos fairly visible under his eye on his arm and back.

"very good yusie I'm glad you picked up that crow you know any devices that work like ya said preferable dirt cheap?"

"how quick legal or illegal." The red head replied grinning.

"crow it's me illegals the only way to go."

"kay sensei. I can't wait to test drive em."

"hey don't thank me I got the idea off a pal that disabled kids his dad him and I can up with it."

"still can't wait hey why not let him have the first go I mean we made five for that reason right?" yusie spoke.

"sort of. One for us three and one for jack and the ideas creator."

"what about his dad why isn't he getting one."

"died murdered in front of yami not to mention being used by the killer till recently."

"I've been there hey if his having night mares tell me been there done that heck crow made me a tee-shirt. If it hadn't been for jack finding me after I ran for it I would be six feet under." Yusie said sympathetically.

"and to believe you were only ten minutes from where my family was tortured going through the same. Just goes ta show how messed up things are."

"hey at least neighs of our groups ended up with trapper like those six kids. You know judai, jaden haou, yubel, Jessie and Johan."

"yeah then sold to Adrian where haou managed to get em out. Again ten minutes from where we were the cops should move closer to satellite that's where hell is but instead there up in domino its one fucking city and their hiding in the crimeless zone them pussys."

"hey at least peg and Sha work in sat alight. Even if they're not the best cops they are there."

"stop there don't mention my sister's husband that's just no crow just no."

"yeah I forgot Sha married your demon sis."

"hey! Shadi and peg just caught wheeler." Seto said walking over the two blondes next to him.

"he caught someone ! shit that's gonna make the papers." Yusie said eyes wide.

"wheeler as in the science creep?"

"yeah turns out hansom and I are half-brothers dads a rapist running a prostitution slash slavery and using his victims for experiments he broke in trying to get old Mr muotus of kame games in trouble serenity kicked wheeler in the balls last night the fucker sold her with yami." Jounichi said pointing at joey while hi fiving his mates.

"so that's why yubel was soo mess this morning she has a crush of ser's and didn't see her right?" crow said actually using his brain.

"duh." Jou said grinning.

"hey why not this weekend we get everyone boys my treat will show off the finished works and introduce pharaohs to the prank king and queen."

"don't say that mariku sensei judai flips when called a chick."

"judai needs to learn that wearing a wedding dress for last year's formal was a bad mistake besides he is the uke." Mariku said smirking.

"that was cause haou made him…"

"Yo! Hey jou who's the twin." Jaden said jogging up. " man track team just finished up Johan's with judai with swimming lucky asses."

"what about yu and ha? And where's Jesse?"

" yubel tricked haou to attending book club with her and Jesse was right behind me…. So who's the look alike come on jou?"

"joeys my half-brother serenity's his blood sis and today we found out that crack pot fathers tots rotten he raped ser and joeys mom to have both of em."

"ow dude know the feeling been there hey crow why did you make us the messed up shirts wanting to take textiles this year huh?" jaden said grinning.

"let me guess fried shrimp day?"

"Yep!"

"dude best meal choses after"

"PANCAKES" jaden said glomming jesses as he finally caught up to his hyperactive boyfriend.

"took the words right out of my mouth." Joey continued hugging the two jays.

"got include me in your gay boy love-a-thon." Mariku spoke.

"your just saying it cause you can't top isis."

"I sooo can top isis….."

"then why did yu hesitate. Hey Kiaba I'm yusie fudo I've seen you when I went with"

"jack right the blond how is he we haven't seen each other for a while. Nor have I met you Seth must have play switcheroo again cause I wanted to work on a stagey to beat yami in a duel I heard ou mention my duel systems nice bikes what's the goal?"

"yami and his dad once told me that people don't play cause they work when they could play when they travelled that's why yamis dad always tinkered with them bikes when he died I kindda swore to make the old guys dream real my students here liked the idea and have been working on this since I started teaching."

"I'll tell Nissan I think Seth will love the idea we can work on a totally new system just for the bikes. I'll start it tonight it will be finished by tomorrow."

"so then why are you guys so late?"

"we just got told b ser their calling the school yamis hurt."

"geez again not fair."

"yami as in atemu sennen? God I thought… when he stop coming to school." Jaden said eyes wide.

"you know my cousin?" seto said looking at the dual brunet.

"we were in the same class I was a fan I mean he was one of the few kids I couldn't beat. I mean I very rarely loses and my losses only come from three people Jesse big brother haou and atemu. We the teach said he and his whole family died in a crash."

"jaden moped for a month but we didn't know where he lived neve told us else we would have gone looking." Jesse said his heave southern accent coming through.

"I'll tell haou and him where close."

"wait boys this weekend full group were nearly don't the bikes this weekend full group the 5d, the Gx and ancients all of us to get it?" mariku.

"oh will be there we can tell them tonight hey mind if I tell the other obelisks?"

"I said all our friends don't care what band of schooling their in." mariku grinned.

"lex will love it?"

"what lex mean?" joey asked softly.

"hahahaha"

"what."

"you're not the first last guy was a wanna be boyfriend its shirt of Alexis. She's the top female student in the school."

"MARIKU GET UP HERE THERES A CALL BRING THE KIDS WITH YOU!" Isis bombed over the sound system.

"crap… Gotta go." Mariku said face pale pushing joey jou and seto in front of him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve.

"So What's the news?" joey asked worried.

"wheelers under maximum security watch. However Mai did a few more tests and came back with show shocking answers wheeler was correct in removing memories, there's a small electronic chip in the centre of his brain that send a tiny dose of electric when a certain pitch is hit furthermore she's found several more chips in his arms and legs one in his spine which are letting him move despite his leg being broken in five places without him knowing it. His blood contains so many anti toxins Mai thinks they were dosing him deliberately to make aint virus for whatever they gave him… they had to stop the surgery for two reasons one they were risking his life they need to go back later and two they're not sure what the consequences will be if they remove them…." Isis Said running into her beloveds arms shivering showing the rare weak side of herself.

"what about mio?" seto half demanded.

"no dice man." duke said from the corner.

"jo shh don't cry its ok." Seth said waking over to the three short his twin and the two blonds hugging they in a group hug to his chest trying to calm them.

"hows yam?" jounichi croaked out.

"out of danger Nissan but they are waiting till he's awake before seeing if they should do more surgery.." shizuka said softly clinging to ishizu.

Then the room plunged into a deep silence to which mariku broke. "hey guys I've been working with some students lately for something yamis and his dad once talked with me about it'll be finished by Friday so I'm arranging the kids who have worked on it their friends and you lot to see em. You guys recall those two other orphanages and the kids at em when mio took over they suffered like we did. Trapper and Adrian took over GX…. And weird guy paradox or something took 5D's they got out before most of you but it'll be nice for a full group union. Heck the 5d crew have been working on it the most and they are admit that seeing it was yami and his dads idea yam's gets the first test run."

"Seth I got to have a look its right up your street a motor bike that you can play duel monsters on I'm gonna see if I can boost their system to make it more compatible and the kid working it is a nutsy on safety I doubt marik touched any of the parts." Seto said really interested hoping to get the others involved.

"MOTERBIKES!" marik and malik squealed.

"DEULLING!" yugi and the others cheered.

"so we all up for Friday? I got the same reaction when I mentioned it syrus has one set of lungs and he's short then the midget" pointing at yugi.

"Hey I'm not short!"

"syrus is shorter then you and one year younger where his elder brother Zane kassier is a senior along with his twin lovers atticus and Alexis. Jim carries a real croc so just stay away ok don't piss him or his boyfriend axel off. Then there's the hardest group and the core of gx haou and Jehu, jaden and Jesse, judai and Johan and yubel. Yubel kindda odd one of those born half chick half dude and is bi just don't bully her or you'll have them all kill ya. Yubel currently with Crow Hogan from 5D. then there's yusie who's done the most work on the project who's dating jack atlas from Atlas Worlds Co. who's a blonde version of the Kiaba twins in very way. Then theirs Luna and Leo twins they go to mokies school where the two girls and the adults teach Akiza Izinski and Carly Carmine. Ah I forgot to mention haou, judai jaden and yubel are of the yuki family and Jehu, Jesse and Johan are from Anderson their Norwegian and they are the semes though haou tries to prove otherwise…" marik introduced them so they could meet up one by one before Friday.

"jaden said yami used to go to school with him and one recall a kid with mutts stomach and two tone light brown hair?" seto questioned.

"no but I was in the call with Haou … scary kid." Malik said recalling the gold haunting eyes.

"wait was he that kid that pranked you so hard you refused to leave the classroom for a week only leaving to go home?" marik asked.

"yep that's haou…."

At the hospital yami pov-

"mmm~ YAMI~~ tonight I have a friend who needs to work on you be a good boy" mio crooned.

"_who the fuck are you get the hell out of my father's home!" he yelled wondering why no one came._

"_I fed them sleeping pills in their food n sit down or I might have to heart one of your friends what about that sightless birdie."_

_He froze sitting down glaring at the newcomer._

"_hm so lively he should last a while." The stranger said smirking pulling out a long needle._

_Instinctively backing away to run._

"_tsk tsk leaving oh well this place has other tests projects." The man stated watching as the boy fell limp once more eyes shut tensed as mio tied him still._

_It's going to be a long night yami thought crying as a burning liquid entered his body screaming as his sight failed him and pain and what felt like hands grabbed him._

_He started to squirm then felt something cold cut his head smelling the blood, he cried out in pain felling something moving in his head yet unable to move feeling something gross and frozen surround him while something proved the deep cut flashes of light and pain triggered as his mind struggled to figure out what's was happening five hours later he started to wake._

"_it worked." The man spoke grinning._

"_yami~ stand up and come here." Mio crooned._

_He tried to stand but was too weak it hurt to even move and there where cuts all over him._

_She then whistled as sharp pain rang in his head and he started to move despite the pain forced to hear more and more whistling as his mind went black once more._

"_live as your name decrees in the dark my prize." The man said as the last light vanished from his eyes._

…

_Where amm iii can't move why_

_Iiiii don't want this anymore iii cant I'm too weak._

_Iii want to die it hurts I've tried soo hard but I cant._

_I'm sorry ii failed you all iii just can't it hurts iii don't want this anymore._

_I'm just soo tried and it hurts soo much make it stop please let me die!_

At the hospital normal point of view.-

"Get another Bag." Mai ordered. Yami had gone through five iv bags each both blood and fluids.

"Dr. Valentine He's crying again!" serenity yelled panicking holding her friends hand.

"what's the hell is wrong with him?" gramps asked worried.

"from what I've been able to deduce its amnesia forced but amnesia then then he forced a trigger to restore the lost memories. At best we can keep his fluids up and try to numb the pain." Mai said holding back tears hands clenched in hatred of what was done to this poor boy.

"yami please come on yugi will be here soon as will the others come on please.." serenity cried before seeing a word on his lips as he struggled. "I Need to go home to the game shop. NOW!"

"what?" gramps said turning to face her.

"when we learnt morse code as kids we learnt how to lip read he asked for heba his kitten. I have to go home and get him."

"it might help calm him. Is there anything familiar from child hood yet won't harm him if he continues thrashing." Mai said.

"I Will Take You This Second They Others Just Informed Me That They Will Be Here In Under Three Minutes."

The drive home was a blurry to serenity .literally. she raced into the game store lifting heba by the scruff of his neck turning to lock the doors before climbing back into the death trap of shadi's driving.

At the hospital- yami pov

"cousin come on fight it…" Seth was saying holding my hand.

Nno hhe must touch me hell die no let me go' my mind was filled with pain I couldn't see or speak I struggle feeling sharp pain in my arms.

"yam's its ok we have permission relax come on buddy" joeys voice rang threw hurting my head more.

"yami its ok I'm here please don't give up its over its ok now your free." A strangers light warm pleasantly soft voice chimed in another set of hands theses small yet pained and full of strength griping my face and shoulder.

'Hurts it hurts why ' I spoke soundlessly.

"yami its ok you're at the hospital." A female voice came in filled with hate like hers.

I started fighting ii couldn't be away from her so she must be here.

"she not here. Yami mio will never see or harm you ever again." Akefia's voice boomed causing my to cringe.

"yami? How old are you?" the first female voice said still annoyed.

'13' I mouthed shivering.

There was a crash sound followed but the scuffling of shoes on lino flooring and I pushed myself to open my eyes wondering why it hurt and I couldn't see from the other just emptiness. my hazy mind started up slowly noticing with a shock that the others where older mokie was nearly a teen compared to what I last recalled. Three strangers stood nearby an old man who looked like papa, a strange woman and a mirror of myself with purplish eyes.

'Papa?" I mouthed to the old man 'was yesterday a dream? A nightmare iii thought' I started crying shivering so hard I could hear the bed moving scratching the floor.

Seth shot a look at the doctor and the old man before looking me in the eyes. "No it wasn't a dream. Mio killed you father. This is your grandfather the little boy is your cousin yugi mio paired you together but you have never touched him. His father was like mio and is dead now as mio soon will be. It's been six years your nineteenth was four days ago. We got out three weeks before hand you saved mokie cousin."

"I'm mai valentine I was assigned to look after your whole family. Currently isis, ishizu mariku malik and marik are next from your grandfather who you and yugi live with on the other side your three cousin along with serenity and joey live with joeys half siblings shizuka and jounichi. On the other side of the road lives your old friends tea, anzu, Tristan and duke." The strange woman I mean Ms valentine spoke fists clench eyes filled with self-hatred and small traces of pity.

Suddenly the door slammed open as serenity rushed in half throwing a small kitten in my face.

"heba go help yami now." She said dropping the poor tiny thing it started to cry and slowly I lifted it petting it softly ignoring the really creep 'aw' sound coming from bakura and marik. A small pain struck and I started to fall forwards only stoped by yugi's small hands pushing me back into the pillows as my mind regained some fragmented memory of rain and a floating bag opening it to free a pitiful batch of kittens. I blinked the image away shivering as if fully reliving that day before picking up the small creature again tending to it gently.

'why can't I speak or see? What did I do?' I mouthed looking at mai and Seth.

"you fought her after she hurt us she ripped out your tongue two days after your father's death. The day yugi escaped she ripped out your eye. I'm sorry." Akefia stated looking at the ground his two lovers clinging to him.

'I'm sorry for being such a troublemaker…' I mouthed without thinking.

"how are you a trouble maker for always protecting us? If you were like the mutt and just fighting for the sake of it sure hell if you were like me and just being rude and cold to most people I could understand how ever you fight to protect to save. That's not the quality of a troublemaker if anything were sorry for allways being the cause of your wounds. Were sorry that you do everything to help and yet deny us return the favour." Seto said lightly hitting me head causing a large burst of pain he only flicked me why is it hurting so much?!

The doctor noticed her eyes going wide before yelling into the com links.

"yami while you were in her care she was using you for more than just sex do you recall what?"

"nno." I mouthed under the white hot pain.

"do you recall anyone else."

"a man with joeys hair and 'her' eyes it Hhhurts nno…" I mouthed images flickering and burning in my head.

"what did he do?"

"needles…." I couldn't think straight it hurt too much why damnit I want my dad he was better at this kind of stuff.

"we need to do some surgery ok? He put some computer chips in your vital organs and limbs. Including your brain. Ok?"

I managed a nod before darkness once more consumed me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

"we've done what we can every time we checked we found more wrong…. It will take years to list let alone fix everything. And the payments far too much for me to ask… this is the best we can do for now. Then once he's awake we can work out a seclude and payment plans I'm sorry my. Mouto." Mais voice said with a quiver.

It was warm I had woken a few minutes ago while being moved but I just couldn't manage to get my eyes to open. I fully recalled my last wake up as a 13 yr. old, man was that weird I'm never gonna hear the end of that. I knew that nothing could help and tobě honest as long as I had basic alibility to walk, see and sign I was fine… as long as it didn't hurt anyone. My hands were bandage and weighed down on the bed and I had already attempt morse code that was a fail, not to method I could see must be an eye patch seeing I've tried only to see darkness at least I'm hoping it was a blindfold other was things weren't as good as I hoped. I strained my ears hearing a hushed stamped of people enter focusing on the sounds I started to guess people place ment. A soft trembling hand encircled my own. Yugi's most likely on the other side a larger yet also fragile pair no two pairs of hands started playing with my hair that had to be the girls. Let see to blunt of nails to be tea or anzu and they were soft so that rules out ishizu and isis… that leaves serenity and shizuka I hope their holding up after finding the truth about being related. The footsteps then split in two groups of four. Seth seto jou and joey at least I think it was them sat down near the sisters, Akefia bakura ryou and gramps on the other side.

"where's the others?" yugi asked softly voice heavy with pain.

"ishizu decided to pick up mokie, the others decide they'll prepare food seeing mai said once he wakes well take him home…" seto said threw his teeth causing a yelp off which ever boy in his arms, most like joey. Seth will probably steal jou well at least no more fights over who sleeps with joey anymore… I hope.

"yami I hope you could ever forgive my family how could it turn like this it's not fair…" serenity spoke one pair of hands falling still leaning into to cry on my chest, leaning over my arm carefully hands over my own I lightly pulled my figures shut around hers and yugi trying to squeeze gently. Hearing a dual gasp mentally cheering.

"serenity did you just?" yugi asked hands going to my face I felt something scratchy move yep blindfold thank ra.

"yami? Can you tap?"

I lightly kicked the frame 'tried that and you all ignored me can you get whatever on my face off the darkness is kind of unnerving I heard Mais speech gramps. I'm fine for right now let me get used to school then I might ask about getting actual treatment… and that whole stuff from earlier anyone mention it and I'll kill you and insure your soul never rests.'

"I would say he's awake. Ryou go get mai for me ok?" gramps said voice full of understanding and relief.

Light pierced my eyes painfully tilting my face out of the light blinking till I could see. Yep just liked I predicted ha take that isis.

"how do you feel, yami?" yugi asked

"I'm ok Aibou. Man I hate hospitals." I managed a weak smile leaning into yugi like a cat.

The door flew open and the others jumped at the sound of it slamming into the wall. Suddenly everyone started to move bakura tossing ryou and mokie behind himself. The half-brothers shielding their sister as the twins lunged in front of the four grandpa's lunging to his full 4 foot height as yugi held me back despite the fact I was visibly cringing from the figure.

"yami you son of a!" the man yelled.

"get the hell out of here!" Seth growled glaring at his blood father.

"piss off old man find another life to ruin before we ruin yours." Akefia backed up.

"listen brats I'm her to speak with my nephew not pay with you child." Gozaburo Kiaba snarled.

" I have no time for your usual attitude you lost custody to mokies father my uncle I have no familiar ties to the like of you."

" that bastard Aknadin."

"bad mouth my true father and I'll kill you old man!" seto hisses fists clenched.

While the commotion was going on yugi started to surreptitiously press the nurse calling button.

"what the hell do you want with my grandson!" gramps said glaring at the taller man momentary causing the seething twins to break there glaring and look over in shock at the kind-hearted yugi-like elderly man swore.

"gramps its fine I couldn't care less what he needs to say." I didn't even flinch when the nutso hit me. Nor smile when the security finally arrived and pinned him to the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Yugi pov.

Despite two more encounters with seto and seths birthfather we had no problems getting my… wait did I just go to call yami mine? Oh gods. Great and now I'm blushing.

"little one? Are you ok if you want we can go home I mean its rather hot today and I see no reason for why where all being dragged back to the school." Yami signed to me.

With a grin "that's cause it's a surprise silly those its much nicer to see all your face… I know it's hard but it an feel odd to the rest of us seeing you like that we were so scared that night…" I shivered hugging the taller slightly more tanned boy glad we had talked him into using the fake eye today. I had to say I was surprised when the police man Pegasus told us that he two had a fake eye before gagging yami off into a private chat after that yami started to use the it more off then but not for long time periods it was still and eye patch at school seeing how some of kids decided to come for revenge when joey Tristan and marik turned down the offers to join their gangs.

It was as the other two groups where starting to arrive then a voice rang out from the vice principle of the school.

"THIS IS AFTER SCHOLL OURS YOU FLITH BRATS!" Dr. Crowler screeched.

Yami smiled walked over calmly bowed then signing way too fast for me to catch kissed crowlers hand. Seth grinned then decided to translate.

"but my most angelic woman we have come here naught then to see your most wonders beauty hidden away by the principle we had to fight for his approval to see you his most prized woman in this school."

Dr Crowler passed out as behind us several voiced chuckled in laughter.

"oh Ra tell me I'm not the only one who saw that!" Jehu laughed with Akefia.

"well serge I think you're the first not to get yell at for calling Dr. c a ma'am." Tyranno Hassleberry said with a salute.

"that's not a girl? I just thought it was a tranny?" yami smirked sighing. My eyes wide as the others agreed.

"where did you learn that?" I asked softly causing yamis smile to falter slightly.

"Akefia, Seth, seto and I where problem students back before…."

"yeah we once tried gorge the eyes off this perv high schooler who said mokie was a girl he wanted to fuck." Seto grinned looking as sane as marik on a good day.

"I traded to take the balls off a kid who called ryou a girl." Bakura admitted.

"and I as the eldest punched the teacher who dared say my nakuma need to be institutionalised. So dad enrolled us and Akefia into a cram class for drama, where we ran into haou Jehu, Johan and judai where jaden and Jesse followed yubel with swimming clubs. If memory's servers. It's good to see you lot. I heard that you guys ended like us." Yami signed slowly grinning at judai who ran to hug him.

"yep its great to see you two." Judai jumped off to glomp Johan who had come closer to introduce his group.

"so spin the bottle greetings?" Johan grinned. "it's one of the things my friends do when we meet people we want to befriend spin the bottle give our names and a little about us and our current place in the group and who you're not allowed to touch as where dating them." He explained quickly.

"sure why not after all mariku's late again anyone have a bottle I mean I have a wretch if there isn't one." The taller of the third group said. " don't worry where from the 5d's and where the ones who insured mariku kept to safety codes we were on the other side of sidelight at the same time as you lot. My names Yusie fudo."

Yami nodded "well shall we start? Who the oldest?" yami said sitting don pulling me half into his lap.

"anyone older than 19 and ¾?" a blonde next to yussei said when everyone shocker their heads he began. "well then. I'm jack atlas, yusie mine so back off being playing duel monsters since I was a kid my dad used to work with the complaint till he went off on his own to make extension packs for the third season. I'm in charge of Atlas Industry's, which is where I met one of the yinyang twins. I prefer reading and riding my motor bike." The blonde said gain quite a few mummers of approval.

The wrench was spun and landed on a little boy shorted then me with blue hair. "I'm Syrus Truesdale which is my English name my big brother and I are only half Japanese and that's what our father called us and honestly I don't care if you wish to use my Japanese name which is Sho Marufuji which ever make you feel comfortable. I belong to only to aster phoenix so please try not to annoy him or big brother I refuse to be the accomplice to burring you in shallow graves. It's too scary. Duel monster player since child hood and no I'm not a little kid I go to this school and am in the same year as aniki." The blueneter pointed to judai and jaden how grinned " I enjoy swimming and reading I had an a+ quota before meeting the six destroyers but still manage b+." sho finished flicking the wrench so it landed on me.

" like sho I'm not a kid. My names yugi mouto I'm 16 and A+ student. Duellist and booklover according to yami. My jiisans runs kame games store in east domino on the outer edge of satellite. I was raised by my basted of a father who not only murdered my mother in front of me tried to kill me via using yin yang orphanage by married the whore faced bitch who stole it." I finished as yami nearly dropped me looking shocked that I even knew that kind of language. "ow yami? And your still not off the hook for not telling me we had No matter what by the Yugiohs on the computer. Most super special awesome song in the world." I muttered.

"I thought you downloaded it how was is to know that jiisans actually knew how to use the only laptop in the house which happens to be in our room? Come on yugi please?" yami pleaded causing the others to agree and laugh.

"oh I'm sooo with you their mate." A tall Australian sound teen said petting a living crocodile an eye patch marring his face. " the names Jim Crocodile Cook I was at Gx. 18 years old my eye was taken out by my on family as a kid I was too little they were big on religion and found some enchanted crystal eye thing and decided I had to have it they put me in the orphanage when I woke up in the hospital the crystal want the right shape and was forced in by my rents my skin pretty much fused with it according to the hospital they came in cause Shirley hear bite em for hurting me they died of bleeding but I wouldn't let Shirley be taken as she was hand raised by me they couldn't release her. Duellist naturally and I'm with Hassleberry assured you all that Shirley won't harm ya she's more of a mother hen if anything else." Jim finished as Shirley walked over to yami who unlike me didn't flinch and merely petted her.

"shit I think that's the first person other then the triplets whom didn't freak at Shirley." Sho said.

"I didn't freak I treated to make croc stew." Jehu said rolling his eyes after sho pointed out haou, jaden and judai.

"agreed." Marik and bakura said followed by the nodding of crow.

"my turn. Carly Carmine I'm Blair's I currently work at as a teacher however I work with both schools this and the primary next doors newspapers Blair and I are armature reporters and fan girls. I teach mokuba class. And naturally a duellist however my camera is far more dangerous." Carly said grinning.

"don't get her started she can create scandals faster the trained reporters and the apparatus combined." Jack said shuddering recalling how he got back mailed into o the best best date ever that led him to his beloved yusie.

We went round fairly quickly till only yami and crow where left.

"I think everyone already knows me.. nevertheless, anyways I'm yami sennen atemu. Age 19, duellist and cat lover." Yami signed half shy.

"crow age 16 I've one of the people who pushed mariku sensei into calling' everyone here today. Ya see mariku is actually doing something in memory of someone. A merging of mother bikes and duelling."

"you mean marukis using father and my idea of a safe driving system to drive while duelling thus giving people a chance to relax at any time of the day while still working? I thought dad stated it was impossible there was no system that complex that could allow that kind of safety and there had to be new specialised cards created to add effects to the bike like field spells instead being used to speed or slow the bikes…" yami signed his eye wide.

"I found a way to route the safety which is why I was the first to want YOU to test drive as one of the first with this idea we've made four so far so and can do a mini completions worth of turns. The safety and everything works however were still in negations with the creator of duel monsters about getting a set made just for the bike use but it works with the original and current cards and there's a high-powered suction in pad to keep the card in place as you drive it works on auto however if there's a crash or debris you'll have to work it manual and marukis was the first to insure they can do wheelies during your turn." Yusie explained to yami.

I smiled as he nodded before jack, bastion, chazz and the Kiaba started whining and talking business deals and who had the most efficient goons to harm mariku for being over 2 hours late. While Akefia's group along with crow talking of things that as ryou but it best not to know for when the police ask us we CAN tell the truth, so malik, ryou and I started to talk to the Leo ,Luna ,mokie and Sho. My eyes locked on yami who had been thrown into judai or was that jaden. Haou, Jehu, marik and Carly where talking blackmail techniques while joey and Johan was with which ever twin jay wasn't with yami. The girls were talking about makeup and wait did they just say yaoi? Why are they pulling out note pads?. We had just calmed down and despite being in mini mass groups we were still back to back to our own. However some of the topics where funny even more so when Jesse started randomly screaming yami and I where second to last his boyfriend the first.

"morning winged kuriboh I guess you're ready to take yami on again huh?" jaden said with a grin.

"you wish hello hane. I can't belived how well you locked after him." Yami smirked texting how as kids he gave the card to jaden.

"cyber winged kuriboh go say hello come on don't be shy." Luna said coaxing one of her own duel sprits over as I pulled out my own kuriboh.

"ya know I think none of us showed off our fave cards haou nii. Though it's kind of unfair how not everyone can see them" judai overly innocent more childish voice chimed softly somewhat less confident then Jaden's.

"true so how about a good old call the card on to a hollow deck?" Jehu smirked summoning out his dark rainbow dragon to go with haou evil Demise, King of Armageddon.

In suit judai summoned elemental hero Neo and Johan called forth sapphire Pegasus. Jaden allowed everyone to see the cause of his lovers screams as winged kuriboh and ruby carbuncle played/kissed. I called my kuriboh as yami pulled out dark magician. Yusie then called starlight dragon and jack called forth Red Dragon Archfiend. We continued on till some of the large sprits tried to attack the three kuriboh and other weaker was only then that mariku finally decided to show and we stated to return the cards each of us fondly petting and talking to them.

"aww you got the party started without me"

"next time you won't take 4 hours to get here!" marik retorted punching his elder brother.

"I had to set up." Mariku whined before rolling out the prototypes. "well yami? Want to have a go, it was an idea I stole off you and your dad after all seems fair I grant you the first ride.

"is it safe… I'm not trying to undermine everyone's work however disability kid." Yami stated slowly.

"don't worry I installed three more devices to keep it on the road for your sake." Yusie grinned flicking on the extras that syncing with yamis phone to help with the speaking part, along with the small others to help counteract being able to see from only one eye.

Yami climb on and started it cautions grinning happily when the v8 engine roared to life. "sweet."

"Oi pharaoh wanna duel?" bakura shouted over the engines climbing on the a second bike smirking at yamis nod both of them activating their decks.

"so who else wants a try?" yusie asked smiling happily.

"get your game on Jesse" jaden said bounce/running over to the bikes climbing on calling his boyfriend over how smirked and jumped on as well.

They each took turns in a mini tournament jaden, yusie and yami won the first half's they were now watching as yugi, yubel and jack fought yubel had 500 points left while jack and yugi where both on 1000 out of 4000. Akefia was running bet again and yami and yusie had bet on yugi and jack, haou did put a tiny amount on yubel but admitted along with his two brothers that if she can't win against them then she couldn't win against the others, none of them had fought yubel for that sake however while waiting haou Jehu marik and bakura where sharing tips on things that ryou said was best not to know. Ryou himself was chatting with judai and Johan that was until Johan brought up the talent show two months ahead.

"AKE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" ryou squealed causing everyone to jump.

"ryou sweet come on words? Info is currency we can't pay you if you don't tell us in clear detail." Akefia spoke calmly trying to get his smallest lover to stop yelling in his ear.

"talent show."

"who else's wants to do this?" bakura asked gently massaging Ryou's shoulders knowing that it helps to calm him.

"I'll go." Half a dozen people called. even yami nodded a yes before texting "I'm good with guitars."

The other darker sides e.g. Barkura, marik,jehu,haou, ryou and zane nodded in agreement to yami where seth, seto, jack, Carly, tea, jim, hasslberry, aster, akira admitted to playing at least the drums. Mokie, yugi, ryou, malik, joey, jounichi, Leo and Luna, jaden, judai, Jesse, Johan, syrus, yubel, crow and Blair where already known for being good singers. The rest put their hands up for being piano players, mariku grinned then sat everyone down.

"why no go in teams? Then do a combined thing at the end. I can't join ya as I'm a teach same with all the other grownups so Carly and akira you out same with non-schoolers sorry brats."

The few group nodded then agreed to help manage the groups formed.

Ryou yugi and malik insisted to being together so they along with yami, bakura marik and Akefia agreed to be the first band. The second was joey jou Seth and seto along with the two girls. The third band consisted of tea and her sister along with their boyfriends duke and Tristan they also had yubel crow and Blair. The fourth was both yuki and Andersons with Zane and his brother along with aster and fubuki. The fifth Jim, Hassleberry crow, the final band consisted of the 5d crew.

The next problems was choosing band names and songs.

"hikaris."

"control."

"sisterz"

"darkdementions."

"dwheels."

"three songs are allowed per group.' Akira said gently

"well take shadow games, heart of the cards and time to duel." Yami stated choosing the groups three fave under no matter what which all groups would sing.

"I'm back , you're not me and one card short." Seth said simply.

"we'll be there. We'll only to the one." Anzu spoke grinning.

"GX, world of Yugiohs and warriors." Jehu smirked trying not to laugh.

"dragon soul, Your move and then we all do the no matter what." Crow grinned.

"may the best duellists win."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Normal- five days until talent show.

Mouto residence.

Grandpa watched as the boys got prepared for another practice of their selected songs, the old man smiled glad to hear one of his favourite bands after all he personal knew the ones who wrote the songs 'meilium items' and the famous 'Yugiohs' had started as two bands yet after they married most of the band merged into one with some leaving to raise their kids. It was how his children met their true loves. Yugi's 'father' was a stepfather yet he had only recently learnt that the name of his real father was named hikari and he had been her best friend since child hood, she had gotten pregnant but stayed to live with the older man so when hikari was hit by a car one night while grabbing some baby supplies for them he didn't think to look deeper at their relationship not two months she had moved out saying she was pregnant to a Kumoshi Onna.

At the same time, yamis father was with Michizu Kaiba on of the four-kaiba siblings that had been practically family since they were two. The kaiba girls Akira, Kari, Hino and Michizu each ended up with a family friend for a husband yet as kaiba tradition and for the sake of money it was the Men having to give up their last names.

Michizu married yamis father and his son they together hooked hikari up with Yuuki (yugi's mother) then the four got to work on the rest of the kaiba girls within one month all of them where married happily Akira fell love with a tall but dangerous man in a gang the man was called Takeshi Bakuran but he said flat out that he didn't love her for the money no akira was one of the few that dare slap him then hand cuff him to a bed after he dared to hit on her after getting her drunk.

Kari found love in one of takeshi best friends Malakai Ishtar a cousin to yamis father the man was one of the most weird people around forever making the rest of the boys look normal, kari didn't have the wicked temper of her sisters however she was more than willing to help her boyfriend prank her sisters the girl was a smart as a whip possessing a cold outer demeanour that hide he prankers instincts.

Hino was the shyest kaiba sister she prided herself on not being able to talk without a stutter and hand a complex over her glasses and her love of books yet by no means was she the innocent angel type no hino was one of the few that could take on her sisters in a fight and despite looking smart and weak the small girl was a brawler forever landing unlucky men in the hospital after Michizu stated that however beat her in a fight would win her hand. At first everyone seemed surprised with the man she landed he was a drunk and a brute and her sisters stood by her when she explained the son of a bitch put a bomb on her before raping her in order to have Seth and seto. It was at that time she met her true love Anakin who was working as a doctor the man had become a doctor after seeing her beat up ever boy at school and admired her, the sweet hearted man even told the others that he became a doctor to help her after all someone had to hide the bodies. Anakin was kind and taught both boys with kindness and caring even going over to baby sit all of the nephews however then her sisters started to drop off the map on by one until only hino and Michizu remained it three years after the birth of mokuba that the final kaiba sisters died.

Grandpa Mouto had found everything out while searching for his grandchildren being tipped of when his son visited warning that he was taking his family into hiding and for the old man to stay safe. The rough 48 yr. old had fished threw every record and file yet never came close till the first cat arrived pawing through his thing and moving everything marker over to the lost orphanage the night his grandchild arrived on his door step he had already called the police asking them to check all three abandoned orphanages but they said no to the elderly man's request only to agree when two pieces of proof arrived griping n rain water and blood.

"Boys I want a word with you and your friends today." He called up knowing that at least one of the kids would hear and start to call the others over.

It was time to tell them.

As per always, yami and yugi got down first

"What is it jii san?"

"I just remembers some things that related to everyone's real parents and siblings I've managed to get hold of two poor children who parents where close you yours. Yugi your father is not a blood relation your real father was hikari daiki. He died while your mother was pregnant with you that's when she met 'that' man, hikari san sister gave birth to two boys twins atemu and heba names that hikari had chosen for you yugi. The reason I need the others is not only due to you cousins but I think it's time to show the true family connections I still own the full family tree after all." The elderly man grinned as yami started to text insanely fast to the others causing a stamped as everyone next to broke in full family's.

"So what's up old man?"

"Now now boys. This. It is a full family tree my children made as the helped there friends get married; you see at the time there two bands my children where in one each the boy band melliaum items and the girl band Cards. My little yuuki yugi's mother was in love with a boy named hikari who worked with the other band with my son. However he died while she was pregnant at the same time his sister Midori was pregnant with twins I found them recently atemu and heba hikari chose the names with yamis father however when hikari died midori lost contact with my children. However, that is not while I have called everyone together. Yuuki best friends where a group of four sisters as her best friends the kaiba. Akira the eldest, Kari second eldest Michizu yamis mother and third child and finally hino the youngest and mother to Seth seto and mokuba. Akira husband decided that they didn't need the title and power that came with marrying into the kaiba thus she took his name Bakuran Takeshi."

"My dad?" Akefia said nearly flinching. "I'm a fucking kaiba!" at that line grandpa thumped him.

"Language. Takeshi had three friends two of which where his look alike. Hatsu Ryou and Doboro Bakura, the al shared two friends one of which became wed to Kari kaiba this one was malakai Ishtar. The other maraki Ishtara." Grandpa continued watching the elder boys.

"Huh?" mariku said tilting his head

"Were all related our parents best friends ECT. Let see Akefia, Seth, seto, mokie malik and I are all cousins along with yugi atem and heba. Right jiisans?"

"Yes however malakai and maraki where distant relations for memories they were 13th cousins so it wasn't a big matter. Hatsu and Doboro where adopted and raised as brothers but without any relation byyy blood."

"Mean Isis, ishizu, malik, marik, mariku are all related and via malik and Isis they are also related to the kaiba. Then there is ryou and bakura who parents where raised like brothers via adoption their father's best friend being akefia's father who is married to another kaiba thus related to Isis and ishizu and also to yugi and me." Yami drew on a piece of paper trying to keep his head from exploding from the info.

"Hatsu married maraki Ishtara's sister Basat and Doboro wed hikaris sister midori who is the mother of atem and heba."

"Ryou and marik are cousins. And bakura is related as his father was yugi's uncle again distantly tied to the kaiba via his brother in law my father being wed to a kaiba sister." Yami finished eyes unfocused as the others stared at each other.

The wheeler family aka serenity joey shizuka and jounichi began laughing at the frozen looks of half horror of all the others.

"I'm sorry for swearing grandpa but SHIT you mean really all of us are distant relatives?" mokie swore eyes wide waiting for the old man to hit him as the kaiba twins fainted, Akefia ryou and bakura ran off to puke and mariku, marik ishizu winced while trying to shock awake isis and malik who had both retreated to their happy places leaving their body's comatose in their seats.

Yugi was carefully massaging yamis shoulders as the info sunk deeper into them they had another set of family true they had always believed the gang to be family but the fact they were hit hard then to top it off they had long lost family.

"Doboro only hand one night stand with a girl named Alice gardener he paid for everything and when her child as five a man broke in and killed everyone ascribing to all reports Doboro never knew that his first son bakura lived he believed that he had died with his mother not two years ago he died of suicide in his note apologising for not protecting either of his two girls midori had been diagnosed with cancer and died a year before Doboro did the courts have only just cleared that in Doboro will he insure his boys would but put into my care and that all money would go to the eldest child however as at the same time we recovered all of you into my care mainly the judges decided to revive the today informed me that as bakura is the eldest child he will be given control of his family estates till then they want him to final meet his half-brothers."

At this bakura collapsed into a twitching mess half recalling the death of his mother not once noticing she was related to anzu and tea meaning he was related to anzu and tea along with him being related to little yugi.

"The courts also noticed that the man involved into the shoot has been related in several other killing and attacks."

"I've got a nasty feeling you mean my basted of a father?" serenity said gently watching as her brothers chalked up another reason to kill the son of a.

"Oh ra. "Yami shuddered so nearly all of his aunt and uncles where taken out by joey's father…

"How does my father fit into this?" Seth stated

"He places a bomb made by joeys father onto Ms Kaiba and raped her. He had so visible tie to any of the others but is rather obvious to see that the two phyco have been gunning after the mass family for several years." Grandpa sated. "I thought it best to tell you all BEFORE atem and heba arrive in a week."

"How old are atem and heba?" yugi asked with his best puppy eyes.

"they turn 17 at the end of next month they'll go to school with you all however there's the matter of living arrangements I want to know where and whoever ones currently living with and if there's any spares."

"I've got joey jounichi serenity and the kaiba where full." Shizuka spoke sadly.

"My brother and isis and malik are at my place we only have one room spare though."

"Jiisans if yami and I share then there a spare and there the room that joey was using. That's two free places." Yugi piped in.

"Ryou where are you heading?"

"Well ake and kura and I always share so just as long as there a spare nearby for kuras brothers I'm fine. And I recently found out my father left a flat for me in my name bought completely if its ok id like kura and ake to stay with me its big enough for them to have a room each but I think we should let them choose when they arrive."

"One question though grandpa?" Akefia asked.

"Yes?"

"How where you told they were coming?"

"Why by mail."

"Post man's slow…" Akefia sighed staring out the window with a small smirk" to quote 'the poltergeist' There Here~ they look exactly like yugi and yami but shorter and their eyes are a touch different along with the tips their hair."

Bakura ran to the door opening it.

"A zoo? Are you sure they sent us to the right place habibi?"

"Yes cause I don't get lost tem. Hi nice to meet you all can someone please explain where and who?"

"I'm yugi mouto um welcome to the family mind letting your brother out you've squashed him behind the door and I don't think his boyfriends like it."

"Atem I've told you not to kill people no sex for a month!" heba slapped him pulling the door clear freeing their half-brother "hi um Nissan. Yeah this isn't going to work out I look more like yugi to get around calling you brother."

"Yep. Ok let us start another damn rollcall. I am bakura and as messed up as it that is both my first and last name, my boyfriends are little ryou bakura and Akefia Bakuran. Ryou not a relative to you two nor is Akefia. Then there the kaiba wheeler clan. Seth and seto the two brown-haired people twins and their little brother mokuba or mokie take you pick then there is shizuka and joey along with their little siblings jounichi and serenity now first of joey and serenity are related by blood joeys the elder however their half related to shizuka elder sister to jounichi. After them is the big group of freaks ishizu mariku and marik. Marik is dating malik whose sister is Isis. Finally you have yugi whose dating atemu or as we call him yami which is his middle name slash nickname and their blood grandfather."

"How do we fit in?" atem asked.

"Yugi's real father is your uncle via your mother then your father is the same as bakura."

"And everyone else?"

"It's best not to ask we just did and nearly died of brain explosion." Marik put kindly.

"What about you?"

'My father was the brother of yugi's mother whose real father is your uncle.' Yami texted.

"Why doncha talk?" atem said glaring at yami.

"I would if I could brat. Unlike you two bakura and the others had it worse the place we ended up ended with me losing and eye and my tongue its text or sign and I wasn't sure you knew how I also know morse code plus know more than one Lang so back off or challenge me." Yami shot back his old pharaoh like temper rising.

"Oh man I haven't seen him go pharaoh in years anyone have popcorn?" malik said hyper.

"you mean he also goes all I'm in charge bow down before me pitiful mortal when pissed?" heba said sitting next to yugi the only differences being his eyes where more blue then purple and the tips of his hair matching his eyes.

"Yeps."

"Well things just got interesting." Heba smirked "but my tem will win."

"No yami will." Yugi smiled overly sweetly.

Five minute later it turned out nighter boy lost they got half way into to a game realised they shared the same favourite card and also where trying the same stragagy called it a tie and gave a solo punch before running over to their beloveds.

"So what makes you think you're getting a kiss niisan?" heba said batting his eyes at atem.

"Aw come on" bakura put in.

"Incest we know already had that talk you know you look just like father." Atem said. "We know it's wrong but we love each other and the few times we gone on dates the others nearly died of jealously of killed the person we went out with."

"wasn't calling you up on that just gramps want to find out where out of three houses you want to be in.

Its was then that the kittens ran in leaping on to yami how grinned.

"morning hebachan met heba." Yami said raising the tortishell kitten over to the new family members.

"if the cats are here I am." Atem said gently lifting one of the girls. "Hello cutie what's your name?"

"Ah you picked up serenity. I wonder hebachan is kisara chans in labour yet?"

Anzu meowed before tapping 'she just started two already out both duke and Tristan are with her~'

Seth growled running to his cat begin to help her give birth to the rest of her litter.

_** A/N- sorry for takeing a while for posting i got caught up in my tafe studies and also working on several other fanfic which i will post soon.**_

_**i thank everyone for th aswome comment and i prmise mio and joeys dad are soooo going to get whats coming to them.**_


	16. Chapter 16

I've been reciving these all morning but just incase someone has'nt or even reads my stories im folowing the drill.

SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!


End file.
